Lucina's Princess
by Ike4ever
Summary: Lucina is Princess Zelda's maid. The princess is betrothed to Prince Marth of the country Yuria. But does Zelda's engagement make her a target of assassination? Who is determined to steal Lucina's princess away? Will Snake and Ike, bodyguards to the prince and princess, be able to protect their charges from a powerful foe? If you think the rating should change let me know.
1. Chapter 1

**This is from Lucina's point of view. I hope it's enjoyable. If you like it, please R &R. I have another chapter waiting, but I'm not sure if I should post it, so I'm just going to wait to see how many views and stuff. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I do own this story.**

"There," I said cheerfully, giving the princess a gentle pat on her soft brown hair. "You look lovely."

The light blue eyes that stared back at me through the mirror looked troubled. "I don't think that's good enough. From what I've heard, the prince of Yuria is... The most handsome man in the land!"

"Then you should be happy you are going to be his wife," I answered, nodding in satisfaction at her reflection. Being cheerful was an attempt to alleviate her fears. I had a few of my own.

I didn't want Princess Zelda, my lady, to be unhappy in Yuri. And I knew that bordering country was rather different in culture from Gania. Much more refined, but also somewhat... Rough. It seemed an odd sort of country from what I had heard; backwards and intimidating. And if the meeting with Prince Marth worked out, both of us would be staying there for... The rest of our lives.

"I don't think I want to get married." Zelda's pitiful voice broke into my thoughts and I patted her shoulder, putting on my best smile.

"You're twenty one. You'd better get married now or you'll become an old maid like me."

"Lucina!" she ejaculated. "You are only a year older than I."

"I should have been married years ago," I parried, skipping over to her trunk to close it, glad how adeptly I had avoided the fact that whether Zelda wished it or not, she was getting married to the Prince of Yuria if all went well. Luigi, the now reigning king since the death of Mario, his brother; Zelda's father, had willed it, tribute to the dying 'Red King's' wish. He was usually weak minded, I knew, but in this alone he had been firm and unyielding.

"I don't know why you're getting all prissily dressed," came the familiar voice of Zelda's older sister, Peach.

The beautiful blonde swept into the room, her pink silk dress rustling across the floor.

"What's it to you, lucky!" Snapped Zelda, tapping her crown gently with her silk gloved fingers. Her eyes flashed at her sister as she watched her sit with a gentle thump on her bed.

"You know your hair will be frizzy and your dress wrinkled and sweaty by the time you arrive there," continued Peach, giggling haughtily.

"Spoiled," snapped Zelda. "You just be grateful you were papa's favorite and the oldest. Ugh! Lucina, help me with this crown."

I shot up from my seat on the trunk and dashed forward to gently adjust the golden headpiece with my quick delicate fingers. "There you are," I said sweetly.

"Princess Zelda!"

We all turned at the hard, deep voice of her bodyguard. Snake was the second best equipped guard in all of Gania. Captain Falcon was the lead palace guard and Peach's personal bodyguard. Both were very unpleasant men, as I had come to realize all guards were. Yet I knew Snake had a soft spot for his young brother, Lucas, the sweetest of boys and one who constantly caused trouble with Peach, always too sensitive. This had brought up many a conflict between Falcon, who guarded Peach, and Snake, who guarded his brother as well as Zelda.

"Yes, Snake? Please!" Begged Zelda. "I need a few more minutes."

"We're late as it is," was his gruff answer. His steely eyes swept the room and I was amazed at how often he always searched for danger, even in one of the safest places in the castle, Princess Zelda's very own room.

"Would you carry the trunk, please, Snake?" I asked, nodding to it with my head and raising a questioning eyebrow.

He glanced at me, nodded curtly, and hefted the trunk up onto his broad back. I smiled as he left the room and turned to Zelda. "Well, now, princess. I'll grab a few hot rolls to eat on the way, and we shall go."

Two hours later we were bumping through one of the many forests in Yuria, Zelda's head leaned against the sides of the golden coach, her eyes closed gently as she slept, her lips slightly parted. How could she think she was not good enough for Prince Marth? True, I had never seen him, but Zelda was the prettiest creature I knew.

Her hair, such a light walnut brown, was so shiny and soft. Her skin was baby smooth and almost an ivory, something very fashionable in Gania. Her nose and mouth were so small and perfect, and her large eyes would twinkle and shine, flash and storm, but were always so beautiful and blue.

Peach was considered 'the fairest of them all' in Gania, but my honest opinion, something I never hesitated to share with Zelda, was that it was the younger princess who should have borne that title of sorts. She would always laugh, that delicate laugh of hers, and say I flattered her too much, but I had always noticed it seemed to brighten her mood.

Snake sat across from us, arms folded tightly across his chest, muscles bulging. His strong bearded jaw was all that was visible of his face; his head hanging down as he dozed.

I smiled suddenly, remembering when he had first arrived at the castle as a bodyguard for the royal family and Zelda's fearful murmur that he was scary. I had agreed until the next day, when I had caught sight of him scooping up the little blonde haired boy, Lucas, and swinging him onto his shoulders, laughing as if he were the happiest of men. He was still a mystery, but my former fears had instantly been alleviated.

There was a jolt as the wheels bumped over some sort of obstacle and suddenly the former rumbling of wheels on gravel gave way to the bump and rattle of wood rolling underneath the royal carriage. I sat bolt upright at the same time as Snake.

Then his body relaxed and his lids returned to half open. "We're on the drawbridge."

"We're almost there?" I exclaimed, trying to keep the squeal of excitement from my voice.

His eyes flicked over to Zelda, who straightened, rubbing her eyes and stifling a yawn. "Tell me we're not in Yuri yet."

"We're at the castle itself," I answered, patting her arm. "Don't worry. You look lovely."

"Liar!" She exclaimed, horrified. "I've been sleeping, which means I have puffy eyes and my dress is wrinkled and sweaty as Peach said it would be! And my hair is slightly frizzy as well!"

I saw Snake give a quick smirk out of the corner of my eye and tossed him a disapproving glance in return, giving Zelda a comforting hug. "You can't see yourself. Besides, I'm sure when the carriage stops we'll have time to freshen up before you actually meet your future husband."

"Don't say those words," answered Zelda.

I glanced at Snake again and saw he was staring seriously at me and slightly shook his head. I quirked a questioning eyebrow and he glanced sideways as the carriage slowly rolled to a stop.

Zelda's hands clutched my arm and I gave her a reassuring squeeze as the door opened.

Snake leapt, almost slipped out, first and stood ramrod straight just outside the door, whole body braced to react to anything that might occur.

I took a deep breath, pried my arm from Zelda's fingers, and stepped out into the sunlight.

I squinted, blinded by the bright sun. From the faint sounds of birds and shuffling feet I decided that there were not that many people present. My eyes adjusted just as Zelda stepped down from the carriage, her legs slightly wobbling on the cobblestones. Her eyebrows were finely arched and her lips were firm. I was proud at how she had transformed into a cool and composed royal princess in one moment.

I gave her a quick smile that she did not return. There was an awkward moment of silence as we stood there, waiting for something to happen. I glanced around briefly, noticing how nice the courtyard was, and how few people there were present, only nobles and a knight or so, it seemed.

A door at the far end opened, slamming back against the wall with a crash that caused my to jump. Zelda flinched, but remained frozen in place, although her eyes actively watched for the first person to step out of the door.

It was the prince himself. I was sure of it. His beauty, per se, took my breath away. All the rumors had been true.

Shiny dark blue hair spilled over his forehead and in front of his ears, a bright gold crown, resting like a head band of sorts atop his head. His clothing accentuated his thin waist and his perfect bodily proportions. His cape, a royal blue on the outside and a deep reddish gray within, billowed slightly in a sudden breeze.

He spotted us and started forward with a quick steady stride. As he neared I saw that his face matched his perfect body, smooth and almost boyish, but with a strong chin, gently curved nose, and piercing eyes. He would be a dream for any girl.

Yet I noticed one aspect with a tinge of foreboding. His chin was held slightly higher than need be and his eyes were not warm or even friendly. They were cool and calculating, similar to a shrewd buyer looking over something he prepares to purchase. With Zelda's sweet and normally unassuming character, she would not do well with a proud and haughty prince.

"Greetings to you, Princess Zelda of Gania." Marth's voice was perfectly toned to match is looks, deep enough for a man, but with not a hint of scratchiness or a stutter.

His swept a deep bow and straightened, watching coolly as she returned his formality with her own curtsy.

"Greetings Prince Marth of Yuria."

"Your journey was pleasant I hope?"

I ceased to listen to the troublesome formalities I knew Zelda hated and suddenly realized Snake looked tense. His knees and elbows were slightly bent, showing he was somehow preparing himself for any required action.

I followed his gaze to a man who stood behind and to the right of Marth. He was taller than the prince by a full six inches and his muscles were even larger than Snake's, all to clearly shown by his lack of sleeves. His eyes were just barely visible in the shadows his glaring brows cast on them. His hair was... Purple.

My own hair was a blue slightly lighter than Marth's, but, though I knew there were those with even pink hair, I had never seen someone with purple hair. Least of all a man as intimidating as this one. He seemed to be the bodyguard of Prince Marth and my eyes swept down to see the huge doubled handled sword he held in his right hand. It was unsheathed and glinting dangerously in the sun. No wonder Snake was tensed.

He stepped forward, placing a hand heavily on Zelda's shoulder. "The princess is tired, sir. Permit us to be led to our rooms."

Marth's eyes tossed Snake a glance saying he was a mere bodyguard and could not order him around. "What does the princess say?"

"It would please me well to be able to rest." Her voice was stiff and void of any fear or giddiness; emotion of any kind.

"Very well. I will personally show you your quarters."

I knew Zelda did not want the prince to show us our quarters, she wanted to be left alone. I heartily agreed with that unspoken thought.

The prince led the way, cape rustling softly as he walked, feet making a soft padding noise as they touched the ground with each step. He said nothing. Zelda followed directly behind him, hands clenched into fists at her sides, her gait unnaturally stiff, causing her shoes to make a crunching sound on the stones.

Snake walked beside her, hands open and ready to pull his daggers out and attack any threat, and I followed them, hands clasped together, trying to ignore the fact that Marth's giant of a bodyguard was walking directly behind me, his heavy boots making a terrifying crunching sound as they hit the ground with thuds. If I knew anything about bodyguards, which I did, this man was probably just as tense as Snake, ready to attack anyone that threatened his prince. And I felt ill at ease knowing his eyes were probably watching Snake. One faulty move by Zelda's guard that seemed slightly threatening and he might be dead or seriously wounded.

"Lucina," said Zelda, her voice floating over to me from her huge bed.

"Yes?" I answered, slightly groggy. I opened my eyes, but it was too dark to see anything.

"Can you light a candle?"

I complied, bringing the flame over to her and sitting at the foot of her bed, cocking my head. "What are your thoughts on Marth?"

Zelda swallowed. "He's handsome."

"Yes. Almost as handsome as you are pretty."

"I suppose I don't know him well enough to say he's... But really, Luci, I don't need to know him at all to see that he's proud! His haughtiness shines forth from his eyes, superiority emanating from every way he holds himself, how he talks and stands and... Oh, Luci, I can't abide that!" She was desperate and her voice was choked now.

"Zelda, please," I soothed, scooting over to pat her back. "It's not all that bad."

"It is, Lucina. And you know it as well as I do."

"Remember how you said Snake was scary in the beginning. And now you know that he is actually a wonderful protector."

"Snake is still scary," argued Zelda. "That frightening appearance is just well suited for his occupation. Prince Marth's spoiled pride is not a good... Anything, for being a husband or father."

"Zelda, look at his good traits," I insisted, deciding not to lead her back to Snake and explain he was actually rather nice. After all,the bodyguard himself was somewhere in the room, probably listening to our conversation.

"I haven't seen any," she answered, folding her arms.

"You've seen him once," I retorted

"Are you so anxious to see me married to him? Or have you only resigned yourself to our fate?"

The look of betrayal in her eyes was hard to see and I shook my head, blue whisks of hair blowing across my face. I wiped them away.

"I'd never betray you, Zelda," I insisted, pleading with her to believe me. "I want to help you out of a bad situation if I can, but I think you should slow down in your judgments and... Try to resign yourself. To be quite frank, there's not that much you can do about it unless Marth falls in love with someone else and chooses not to marry you."

I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. Zelda's eyes had lit up with flames of mischief that never usually meant something good. "Oh, Luci, I've got it! I'll write a letter. To Peach. And I'll give her glowing accounts of Marth's handsomeness and how great it is here, and then she'll get jealous and come and she's so pretty and almost just like Marth in actions, I'm sure he'll fall for her and I'll be saved!" The last word was a crow of triumph and she gave a giggled of glee as she leapt from beneath the covers to twirl around in her white nightgown.

"Hooray!"

I had to laugh as well as I pictured Marth, nose in the air, holding Peach's hand in his, as they stood before the alter and were declared man and wife. But I grew sober a moment after. "Zelda, princess, dear, opposites are usually what attract."

Zelda's mirth could not be quelled. "Oh, I'm sure there are exceptions. Especially among royalty." She chuckled to herself as she bowed before me, her eyes sparkling. "Oh, my fair princess! You look lovely! Please, I ask you to be my wife and do not refuse me this honor!"

I giggled and put my nose in the air. "Not on your life, fair prince!"

Zelda collapsed on the floor in a gale of laughter at the tone of my voice. She rolled over on her back to stare up at me in rapture. "Oh, Lucina, I'm so glad we have a plan." She stood and took both my hands in hers, looking into my eyes with forced seriousness. "Now I know you don't think my plan will work, but you have to agree to help me craft my letters and don't reveal anything. All right?"

"You have my word," I answered, smirking. "Now get in bed, please. I'm going to blow out the light."

 **So there is the first chapter. If you like it and want more, please R &R. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next addition. Thanks for reading! R &R please. And I'm sorry ahead of time for any accidental errors.**

Zelda's plan worked better than I would have given it credit. After breakfast the next morning, where Marth had behaved just as aloof and... prince like, the idea that we had to get Zelda out of this mess was confirmed and we spent the afternoon in her room, she sitting at the mahogany desk, writing out the letter with the gold tipped pen, as I paced behind her.

The first draft took three tries, as both of us kept adding more and more colorful descriptions of the 'gorgeous castle, the one at home incomparable to it' and 'Prince Marth, his whole being so perfect and the rumors do not do him justice.'

"I think this is good, Lucina. What about you?"

I skimmed the letter, nodded in satisfaction, and grinned. "This is fun."

Zelda nodded happily, signed her name, and skipped out of the room, Snake leaping up from his sitting position to race after her and follow her to the mailing office.

It was not two days later that Peach's letter returned, begging for more details on everything. The more details we had personally noticed were that Marth seemed more aloof than he had in the beginning, always cool and calculating and quite uncomfortable to be around, especially with his bodyguard shadow, whose name we had heard was Ike.

But to Peach we only wrote in greater detail and in grander exaggerations of the 'lush gardens', 'sweetly singing birds', 'heavenly flowers', 'majestic castle', 'to die for food', and 'the grand Prince, of course, who is far above and beyond all these things in majesty and beauty.'

Over the weekend I noticed Zelda could not control some of her giddiness, even in front of the solemn Prince, who cast shrewd looks of semi disgust and shock at her when she would giggle for no reason in the middle of some court proceeding or important announcement.

"Watch yourself," I warned, trying to remain light, as I threw on a cloak to go out into the garden, wanting to read a book.

"I'm not getting married to him at this rate," she retorted airily, smiling as she flopped down on her bed and shut her eyes to nap.

I shook my head, but had to smile as I hurried down the hall, clutching my book. I passed two guards by the door to outside, gave them a quick, friendly grin, and found freedom in the garden.

The descriptions we had given Peach had all been true, according to landscape. The Yurians certainly knew how to care for their plants.

I curled up, my head leaning back against a rock as I opened my book. Two chapters in, just as the speaking horse was about to break out of his corral, I heard familiar voices. Voices of the prince and his bodyguard.

"I am not marrying a giddy woman."

"It is said women tend to settle down once they have children."

"I'm sorry that they say that. I am starting out with a giddy princess who cannot sit still and does not know how to act... Courteously. An utter embarrassment."

I tried not laugh. _Good for you then, Prince Marth. You both think alike. And we have a fine princess for you, rather like your unpleasant self._ My thoughts broke off abruptly as I realized the voices were heading towards me, the two men walking along the path I had just come by.

I pushed my body as far back into the willow grass as I could manage, wishing I could be invisible. The last thing I wanted was a confrontation, or meeting, with either of them.

The voices were even closer now and I decided it would be better to stand up and greet them than for them to come upon me attempting to hide.

I leapt up, my head popping above the grass, and tried not to shriek in surprise as I realized the prince's face was inches from mine.

He stumbled back with a surprised yell and suddenly time seemed to move forward in slow motion. Ike, just behind him, leapt forwards with a roar that seemed to burst my ear drums, the great sword's golden blade suddenly swinging towards me-at me-ready to kill on contact.

My feet and legs were lead and I could only try to pull my neck as far back as I could, eyes wide as they followed the arc of the sword.

And then it was over, and I was still standing there, and the breeze that the sword's swing had caused ruffled my hair. It was a miss by a hair's breadth.

I listened in a daze as Marth's voice said, calmly, "She only startled me."

I said nothing, my eyes dilated and dry from not blinking.

Marth suddenly turned, his cape whirling out behind him, and strode back down the path. Ike straightened. "Forgive me. I was attempting to protect him." The apology was forced, as if someone had grabbed his jaw and jerked it open in order for the formal words to spill out. The phrase was void of emotion.

I didn't say anything, but I was finally able to blink and the movement caused my eyes to fill with tears. I squeezed my eyes shut, opened them to apologize myself, and saw both were gone. I knew they were undoubtedly angry with me. After all, they knew well that I was too close to where they had been speaking to not overhear their words against my mistress. No matter. We had a plan.

The next afternoon, after a delicious lunch that I heartily enjoyed, though Zelda couldn't focus on eating, and kept flashing me smiles, Snake stepped in front of us on our way back to our room. "Princess Peach is coming to pay a visit to you, Princess Zelda. She will arrive this very evening in time for the evening meal."

Zelda's face lit up in rapture and she grabbed Snake's hand and shook it, surprising him so us eyebrows rose in astonishment before he irritably yanked his hand away. Not abashed the slightest, Zelda grabbed both my hands in hers and we twirled around.

"You aren't usually this happy to find your sister coming to meet you," I heard Snake mutter, before he opened the door and jerked his head at the room.

We entered and Zelda lifted her chin, her smile brilliant. "Lucina, dear, I must get dressed to receive my fair sister. Only the finest will do. Let's hurry now."

I stifled my own smile and nodded, trying not to smirk. "Very well, Princess. Come into your closet and I will show you a few dresses you would do well to choose from."

We sallied forth into the recesses of the closet, bursting into streams of laughter as soon as the door was closed.

"Snake, such a stick in the mud, but notice he always bears news that's better than he thinks."

I nodded in agreement.

An hour later Zelda was dressed, given a slight touch up of makeup, and was wearing jewelry that matched her crown. Snake, who had been dozing through it all, was awakened by Zelda's laugh. I glanced at him as he unfolded his slouched body, to stand at his full height, and suddenly took Zelda's hand and turned her around so he could see her, giving him an encouraging nod to say something.

Snake said nothing. He stared, his eyes fixed on her face and then suddenly sweeping down to take in her dress as well, and back up to her hair and crown. Then he jerked his head away as if he wanted to continue staring, but knew he shouldn't.

Zelda cast me a confused glance and I raised my eyebrows twice in competitive encouragement. "Do I look all right?" She suddenly asked, anxiously.

I giggled, as I again took in her long purple dress with the white underneath that reached the floor, the gold embroidery on the hem beautiful and intricate. Her golden belt matched her sparkling chain necklace and her stunning crown, which rested lightly on her soft, shining hair.

She glanced worrisomely down at her ivory colored gloves and gave one a slight jerk, trying to straighten a non existent wrinkle; brushing at an invisible smudge. "I know we're setting up Peach with him, but I don't want her to catch him so suddenly. It should be slowly at first, so we have to be about the same amount of... Pretty as each other."

Her thin eyebrows were knit so slightly above her large blue eyes, framed by her delicate eyelashes, and I placed my hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes. "Zelda, you are the most beautiful, and you look too ravishing, more so than the prince."

Zelda perked up at that, but rolled her eyes. "Not more than Marth, but thank you, Lucina."

The rumble of carriage wheels outside caused both of us to jump in surprise and we rushed to the window.

"She couldn't be here already!" I exclaimed, peering over the balcony to see the carriage enter the courtyard. I raised an eyebrow. "I do believe it's someone else entirely."

"Who do you suppose?" Queried Zelda, beside me.

"The Princess Samus," came Snake's voice, so close by my ear I jumped.

"Who?" We asked in unison.

"Prince Marth's sister."

I exchanged glances with Zelda. "Should we meet her?" I prompted.

There was a knock on the door and we all turned as a servant opened it, bowing low. "Prince Marth requests the princess' presence at the arrival of his sister, Princess Samus."

"Yes, we should," Zelda said, answering my question. She gave me a wink and I stifled a chuckle, casting Snake a quick glance.

He took a deep breath, clenched his fists, and suddenly realized I was staring as he turned to look at me.

I gave a hurried sheepish smile and sailed out of the room ahead of Zelda.

Princess Samus was not comparable with her brother. She had his straight and shiny hair, though it was yellow, and a perfect body, but her face was more angular, her nose a little sharp and straight, and her lips thin. Still, she had a nice looking face and didn't seem as haughty as he did. And her eyes were the deepest blue, with long, dark eyelashes.

Marth approached her as she stepped from the carriage in a brown dress that didn't have much color, but clearly showed off her stunning figure. Then the prince turned, guiding Samus towards us.

I nudged Zelda and she stepped forward hesitatingly, put her nose a trifle higher than normal, and extended a hand to the Princess of Yuria. Samus flashed a smile of white teeth.

"Pleased to meet you, Princess Zelda of Gania. I cannot wait to get to know you better."

Zelda's eyes, studying Samus under half lowered lids, suddenly opened wide in pleasant surprise. She shot Marth a quick glance, but, though I saw he _had_ been looking at her, he hastily turned his eyes elsewhere, and Zelda allowed a tight smile, that was obviously trying to hide true mirth, pass over her face.

Samus' grin grew wider and she nodded at me, stepped back hastily as she spotted Snake, then winked at him, and finally turned to give a little running skip and slam into Ike. She gave a coy smile as she stepped back and curtsied

He bowed and she stepped back and looked at him expectantly. That was surprising. But a moment later I could have been toppled by the slightest of touches, as Ike suddenly smiled.

True, the smile was impossibly fake and forced, and true it was cut short instantly as he turned away, folding his arms, but it was a smile. In all my years of being Zelda's servant, I had never seen a guard smile unless they were sure no one was looking, like Snake, laughing with Lucas.

"Where's Roy," said Samus, cheerily.

Zelda, realizing her introduction was over, stepped back, and cast me a look. I barely shrugged as all attention was instantly drawn to a horse and rider, galloping in. The horse was spotted, the rider had messy hair that was red as scarlet. He leapt from the horse with a graceful leap and sauntered up to the group, flashing a smile at everyone, and quickening his pace as he spotted Samus.

"Hello, Princess!" He crowed.

"They must be good friends," I whispered softly to Zelda.

"Marth looks ready to sink into the floor," she answered back.

It was true. The prince, usually so put together, seemed to be squirming, and his cheeks were almost as red as the newly arrived 'Roy's' hair. Ike as well, for some reason, seemed uncomfortable, and was shuffling his feet in place as Roy bowed low over Samus' hand, she curtsied, and both stood, suddenly laughing. Then they embraced before us all, shocking even me.

Samus turned to let her sparkling eyes sweep the courtyard. "It is so wonderful to be here again! I enjoyed my vacation, but I am glad to be back among friends!"

"Samus," came Marth's voice, slightly shaky. He coughed, took a deep breath, and gently took her hand. "Come. I have things to discuss with you before another arrival comes."

Zelda and I exchanged brief glances. Marth probably wanted to tell Samus to behave herself in front of Peach. Did that mean he cared a great deal about what Peach thought? This was more luck than we'd prayed for.

Ike stepped forward to follow Marth, but grabbed Roy by the arm as he did so.

"Hi, brother Ike. You aren't angry are you...?"

There was no response from the stoic, and Ike practically dragged the red haired man after Marth and Samus. As soon as they entered a room Zelda turned and fled. Horrified, I dashed after her, only to find her collapsed by some barrels, laughing so hard she was clutching her stomach.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, trying to catch her breath, tears of mirth streaming down her cheeks. "That was s-so funny!"

Snake jumped down from the roof, right behind me, causing my hair to blow out in the breeze he created.

"I'm not the fastest of guards," he grunted. "Try not to run away so often." But his small joke showed he found humor in what had occurred too.

I gave him a wide grin and together we returned to our room.

It was fifteen minutes before the evening meal that Zelda started getting worried about Peach. "Do you think she had an accident somewhere? Maybe Falcon wasn't able to protect her from... Thieves or something."

I patted her shoulder. "I'm sure that's not true."

Thirteen minutes before the evening meal a carriage pulled into the courtyard. It was a Galian carriage and I saw it first. Zelda had heard, and rushed to the window.

"It's her!" She squealed, and dashed out of the room, hoisting up her skirt, and tearing down the hallway. I whirled away from the window to follow, but slipped on the rug, crashing to the floor in a pile of silk (Zelda had made me change to a fancier dress, since she knew Peach's servant, Robin, would be wearing something fancy as well).

Snake rushed past me and I gave him a sharp look he didn't see as he raced by. Scrambling to my feet, I took off after them.

Zelda was waiting by the double oak doors to the courtyard and flashed me a grin when I caught up. I gave her a pouting frown, rubbing my knee meaningfully. She shrugged, looking somewhat apologetic, and went out, Snake immediately behind, and I immediately following them both.

Peach had not changed in the week or so we had not seen her, but I had not expected as much. She trounced out of the carriage, a winning smile on her face, her hair and dress picture perfect despite the long carriage ride. Her smile disappeared as soon as she realized the prince was not in sight.

"Hello, Zelli. Where's your husband to be?"

"Somewhere off doing something," said Zelda, cast me a brief look, and suddenly smiled coyly. "Oh, Peach. Thank you for coming. You just have to see my future husband. He's the sweetest thing in the world! And so handsome! Oh, our children are going to be the best looking in the land!" She gave a little squeal and dashed up to Peach taking her gloved hands in hers. "You look fabulous! You can meet him at the evening meal. It's in ten minutes. Come. We can get there early so you can meet him."

Peach nodded and then stepped away from the door so a hot and fussy Captain Falcon and a cranky Robin could exit the stuffy carriage.

"'Bout time, Princess," snapped Falcon, stretching and glancing around. He spotted me, winked, and his eyes moved to Snake. "Well, how's my favorite reptile doing?" He said, walking up to Snake to stand eye to eye with him, arms folded, muscles bulging.

Snake made no reply, his face as steady and expressionless as ever. Reflecting briefly, I realized that Captain Falcon was the guard least likely to hide feelings of jealousy, hate, or amusement. It was bad in some cases, but being at the top of the 'guard chain' and having high favor with Peach, his faults didn't hurt him as bad. It was good because we all knew when he was happy with someone, but since this wasn't often, it was a defeated pro.

"You need to freshen up at all, Peach?" Asked Zelda, quickly smoothing her own dress, and flashing a smile.

I watched Peach's blue eyes flick up and down her sister's dress, weighing her in her fashion's eye. If Zelda looked prettier, Peach would freshen up and undoubtedly do something to mess up her appearance at dinner. Apparently she was satisfied as she gave a curt shake of the head, blonde curls bouncing.

"No. I'm fine. Lead on."

"But mistress!" Complained Robin loudly, huffing and folding her arms over her deep purple silk. "I look terrible!"

"You'll be fine, Robin," snapped Peach. "You're not coming here to find a husband anyway." Zelda might have winked at me if Peach had not been facing her. "Lead on, sister."

As we entered the brightly lit dining chamber, I quickened my pace to fall in line with Snake's long strides. "Psst, Snake," I hissed, glancing furtively at Peach's straight back, "Miss P might try anything to reduce Zelda to shambles, so please keep a close eye on her."

He made no answer at first and since he hadn't looked down at me I wondered if he had heard. Then his voice came, soft and low, "You're worried Zelda will be embarrassed in front of Marth? I supposed your plan was to flee his favor."

I wrinkled my brow and folded my arms. "Just do your job."

I gave him a sharp glance only to see a brief smirk pass across his face and disappear. I stopped for a moment to stare at him, and then caught up with my lady.

As the trumpet sounded, announcing Marth's entrance, I kept my eyes trained on Peach. Her own were steadily watching the door, waiting for her first glimpse, and I covered my mouth with my hand, erupting in a small fit of silent coughing to keep from making a giggling fool of myself.

Then he entered, Prince Marth of Yuria, in a billow of golden cape and shining hair. He walked across the room with firm footsteps, and again, I could not tear my eyes from him, so that I almost jumped out of my skin when Ike seemingly appeared out of nowhere, almost directly in front of me. The only reason he was directly in front of me was because Marth was almost directly in front of Zelda. I was proud of not flinching, even when I was surprised at seeing the man who had almost killed me a foot away.

Marth bowed to Zelda and his cool eyes moved over her outfit. I was sure I spotted a flicker of admiration for her looks in his eyes and unexpectedly a stab of jealousy shot up as an unexpected thought said, _But I was the one who made her look like that. I recommended that dress and applied her makeup and shined her crown._

I blinked, surprised at myself. How could I think like that? I decided thoughts like those only came because of common jealousy for handsome men.

"This is my sister Peach," said Zelda, smiling. I noticed she wasn't acting like she normally did around Marth; her haughty princess act. She was acting more like herself, and Peach, as she curtsied and gave a benign smile, was acting that part instead. It worried me briefly. I liked Zelda's real self better. It was much nicer and more attractive than her 'stuffy princess' ploy to get people to accept her in high society. But I decided that Marth was such a stickler for routine and 'properness' he probably would become more irritated with her than before. Which was perfect. Everything was going according to plan.

The dinner was delicious and, seated on Zelda's left side, I had a full view of Marth, and Peach's attention to him, the entire meal. It was amusing, but somehow I didn't feel completely happy that Marth wasn't falling for Zelda. True, he was a stick in the mud and would make a terrible life mate for my princess, but it would have been flattering to think the handsomest man in the land was in love with my best friend.

As I sat by the window, sewing by the light of the setting sun, I glanced at Zelda. She looked rather blue, sitting on her bed, hands clasped.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I'm homesick," she mourned. "How unfortunate is that."

"If all goes according to plan we will be back home before you know it."

"True. But I don't think I can wait that long for some Ganian oranges."

"Is that all," I laughed, bouncing off the window seat. I knew Zelda loved oranges, and Ganian oranges were the best, by far. "I'll go now and buy you some at the market before the farmers return home. Let me go now while there is still some light out."

"Surely not alone," came Snake's voice, as he stood to half block my way to the door.

I snatched up some coins and slipped them into a bag. "Why not? The Yurians are not beasts, and I can take care of myself." I gave him a confident smile, and brushed past him, out the door, down the hall, into the courtyard, and then out of the gates to the houses and roads all around. The market was easy to find, as many were buying last minute food stuffs, or hurrying away with their purchases to prepare the evening meal, which was a good deal later for the poorer folk.

I could not help but look around in enthusiasm as I waited in line at a stall I spotted selling the somewhat expensive, but in high demand oranges. The peasant people were so quaint and the smells wafting from the separate houses were divine.

"Lucina?"

The voice snapped me from my reverie and I looked around, trying to place my finger on who the familiar voice belonged to. Then I saw him.

The same as ever; tall and lanky, tan, wild blonde hair, clad in green as always. My brother, Link.

"Link!" I exclaimed in delight, rushing from my place in line to clasp him about the waist.

He grinned and tousled my hair, something he knew I found annoying.

"How is my little sister?"

"Your little sister is doing well, thank you," I responded, pretended tartness in my voice as I smoothed my hair. "And you?"

"Getting around. I found a new job, so I am earning money again."

"And tell me you have learned your lesson about gambling from last time," I pleaded.

He waved his hand as if it were a question of little importance. "I can't help it. And I win more than I lose now."

I suddenly noticed his breath smelled slightly of liquor and I wrinkled my nose. "And you've been drinking as well. I'm ashamed of you."

He grinned at my no-nonsense voice and folded his arms. "I suppose I should tell you to stop being happy as well. Lucina! How could you actually fall in love with that man, Snake?"

I gave him a look and rolled my eyes. "I must get back. I'm buying oranges for my princess."

"Ah, yes. The princess. Tell her I said hello."

I pursed my lips and turned my back on him, but he followed me back into the line, that had thankfully grown shorter.

As I paid for five oranges, Link put out his hand. "Here. I'm not so rude. Let me hold the bag for you."

I raised an eyebrow and handed it over. "You don't get any."

"None?" He whined, teasing me.

"None," I responded firmly, but a smile unwittingly tugged at the corners of my mouth.

Link walked me to the gate and I nodded at him and gave him an impulsive hug. As I stood on tiptoe, I could see past his shoulder someone dressed in black armor with a mask about their face disappearing behind a building. _Odd._

"Good bye, Link."

"How long are you staying here?"

"Until forever, if Marth marries Zelda." I gave a weak smile and then walked off, swinging the bag of oranges. As I heard his footsteps fading I turned to glance at him one last time and saw the masked person again slip like a shadow behind a building. But this one was closer. Was he following me?

On a sudden impulse I clutched the bag tighter, grabbed a hand full of silk in one fist, and took of running as fast as I could in my dress shoes, into the courtyard and up the stairs to the hall. I fairly flew down the hall, veering left to slam into Zelda's door. I tried the handle, found it locked, and knocked.

Snake stood in the doorway, one eyebrow raised. "You'll alert me to danger doing that."

"Sorry," I gasped, panting for breath and clutching my stomach. "I just got the creeps suddenly from a masked person."

Snake stepped aside to let me in and shut the door again. He nodded at Zelda, who was sleeping soundly. "Good thing nothing wakes her."

I nodded, still panting, and placed the oranges on the floor by her bed.

"Tomorrow evening there's a ball. Better get your sleep now."

I nodded and thankfully curled up on my bed, not bothering to get out of my silk. I was tired and sleep was nice.

 **Suspense is mounting. I hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The third one up! Hope ya'll are enjoying so far!**

I awoke suddenly unsure of what had startled me out of my sleep. My ears perked up and my eyes widened as I heard a sharp grunt and a crack. More scuffling.

I leapt up, hands trembling. Someone was inside our room and Snake was fighting them. An assassin. The word was not foreign to anyone connected with royalty and I knew my place.

I streaked across the ten feet of floor to Zelda's bed, throwing myself onto her still form, clutching her tightly, and then turning my head to try and see what was happening.

It was dark, but the half moon through the window revealed two silhouettes, the buff form of Snake, and the slimmer form of another, grappling in the dark. Both had knives, which glinted and gleamed in the dark; terrifying me.

Snake was kicked in the gut with a well aimed foot and the person broke away, now heading towards the bed where I lay on top of Zelda. I squeezed my eyes shut, certain that tonight would be my last night on earth. But I would protect my princess 'til the end.

There was a grunt and a roar and I opened my eyes to see Snake smash a blood covered fist into the assassin's face.

The man went limp and Snake jerked a knife from his belt and stabbed down. The assassin had rolled away, and the knife stuck fast into his foot, pinning him briefly to the ground. Snake's punch was blocked by a kick by the other boot of the assassin who jerked his pinned foot from the floor with a strangled scream.

Snake flipped up and over a knife jab and aimed a kick. The man rolled away, reached the window and looked back briefly. Before he leapt out the window, I saw his eyes. They were red.

I was still frozen, even though he had gone. But all hearing that I seemed to have lost, except for the loud fighting cries given by the men, returned. I could feel Zelda's heart pounding beneath my own. My breath sounded ragged in my ears.

"Snake?" Was that cracked, quavering voice my own?

No reply.

"Is it safe?"

"Wait." It was an answer barely breathed, but I heard and obeyed. After a moment I raised my head to stare into Zelda's terrified eyes, pupils almost completely obscuring the blue irises as they tried to see more than they could. "I prayed the whole time," she whispered. Then her voice broke and, as Snake backed away from the window and lit a torch, I gently rolled of the princess and let her sob.

Deftly I slipped off the bed and shut the iron gratings for the window, and then closed the red wooden shutters. I turned to look at Snake, my heart still pounding dully beneath my chest; my ears roaring, hands shaking.

The bodyguard had definitely come out the worst of us three. Rivers of dark blood streamed down his head, like rivulets of water in many different directions. An ugly bruise was visible on is jaw in the orange light of the fire and he blinked the one eye that wasn't swollen shut.

"Never!" His voice was hoarse with fury.

I swallowed.

"That should never have happened!" Now his voice had risen. "Whoever hired that fiend trained him too well! Everyone in here was almost killed by this knife!" He snatched up the bloody blade from the floor. "Never again!"

The rest of the night was a blur. I could never have gone to sleep, but the excitement had drained me. At the slightest noise I didn't recognize I jumped, even as the guards flooded the room, Zelda was hustled away to an inner room, Snake was bandaged as he was questioned, and I was left quite alone. That is until Samus entered, hair in a long blonde braid, like a rope, down her back, her nightgown a silky white that shone in the many torches and candles that had been lit.

She came and sat beside me, taking one of my hands and turning her head to stare into my eyes. "What happened? Did you see?"

My lip trembled and I extracted my hand from her's, gripping mine together. My teeth chattered and I shook my head, unable to answer. I swallowed and she patted my back sympathetically. "What was it?"

"An assassin." My voice was a quiet whisper.

Her face paled. "Attacking Princess Zelda! Oh no! Did he escape?"

I deftly nodded. She grabbed my arm and looked around the room, her eyes round as marbles. "Oh, no wonder you are so scared, poor dear!"

I started. Princess Samus was sitting right next to me, holding my arm, and had called me a poor dear. Why she wasn't anything like her brother or Peach. She was more like Zelda than anyone, although she seemed a little braver.

"Th-thank you, Princess Samus."

She grinned. "How's Princess Zelda? Oh, she must be so scared! You guys were lucky you had such a well trained bodyguard. That assassin must have been an expert judging by the wounds of your friend."

I didn't contradict her on Snake's being my friend, even though I knew he probably wasn't. I glanced up at Snake, who was washing his face from the blood. Sensing eyes on him, he turned to look me directly in the eyes. I could tell by their dangerous spark he was still angry.

"Don't beat yourself up over this," I said, standing.

"Yes," echoed Samus. "You actually did save her. And you were lucky compared to the five guards who were killed."

The two guards outside Zelda's room and the three by the entrance to the hall, had all been knifed in the chest.

Snake turned away, the effect of his stare still lingering. Samus had a perturbed look on her face and she curtsied. "I must go."

"Not without an escort, princess!" Snapped a guard. "Come along."

Marth entered the rom at that moment, Ike behind him as usual, but so close behind him it showed he was well aware there was an assassin somewhere.

"Prince Marth, he left a bloody trail out the gate, but he must have bandaged himself. We'll send out the dogs now. But if he's as sneaky as he seems, he'll probably have a horse and more than one helper."

"I agree. But chase him as far as you can. An assassination danger hanging over our heads will not help anyone."

The man left, taking two more guards with him. Marth, Ike, a young guard, a servant, and myself were the only ones left in the room. The Prince notice first.

"What are you still doing here?" His voice was cold. "You should be with your lady. She's scared enough for five her size. I'm surprised she hasn't fainted, what with being almost killed. Who was that bodyguard?"

Being given the scare of my life and then being ignored by everyone but the Prince's sister, did not make me pleased and did not give me enough presence of mind to think about my actions before I stood up, eyes blazing, and put my hands squarely on my hips.

"My Princess is a strong woman, Marth! She's probably braver than you yourself! And as to the bodyguard, he could take your giant protecter on any day of his life, sword or no sword! That assassin was dangerous. And he had red eyes!"

My own eyes were filling with pent up tears and the realization that I had said what might have been considered blasphemy itself to the prince's face! Oh, he would probably hang me at dawn for such an offense. And then it didn't matter whether I survived the assassin's knife or not.

"Ike, take her to Zelda."

"Not without you."

"That is an order."

"It is a time of emergency and I refuse."

The prince gave his guard a mighty glare and went forward, putting out his hand. "Come. Now."

I went, hurrying along beside him, tripping over the slightest bump, half blinded by tears, the thump, thump, thump or Ike's heavy boots sounding directly behind me like the ominous banging of a death drum.

Was he not going to kill me? A door opened and Zelda stood there. She grabbed me in a hug. "Oh, Lucina! I thought the assassin had got you! They wouldn't tell me where you were!"

Suddenly she noticed the prince standing there and she stepped back with a strangled sound in her throat. Probably she was as embarrassed as I was. "Good evening," she said in a pompous voice that was too hoarse, and shut the door in their faces with a slam.

The next morning Zelda and I stayed in the room. Snake was there as well, sore and stiff. It didn't matter so much. The room had no windows, a thick stone wall, and one door that was guarded on the outside by ten guards, who switched off every five hours.

"Why do you think they tried to kill me?" asked Zelda.

"You may have more value than you think," I suggested. "I mean, what do you have that no one else has?"

"My crown."  
"Well, true," I admitted, but your crown is simply a normal second princess' crown, only with a blue sparkling gem because you are from Gania."

"I don't know then."  
"Well maybe they just meant to kill someone else," I reassured, patting her arm.

Zelda gave me a look. "I'm still ridiculously scared," she answered, annoyed but nervous.

Snake, standing straight, arms at his sides, tensed as he had been through the night, said nothing. He was waiting for the killer to come back.

"Snake," I said, walking up to look him in the eye, "For the amount of damage you inflicted on that assassin, he would have to be very stupid indeed to come back when he is far from healthy and well equipped to take on anyone. Besides which, he can't sneak in with ten guards outside."

Snake coolly ignored me and I flushed, whirled on my heel, and shrugged at Zelda. There was nothing to say.

Zelda proclaimed she couldn't eat anything, but by mid-morning her stomach grumbled so loudly she turned pink and buried her face in her pillow in embarrassment.

"Zelda, dear. Let me go make you some breakfast. Surely you trust me not to poison your food."

She moved the pillow down so only her eyes were visible and blinked at me. Then she nodded.

As I walked down the hall, I jumped at the slightest shuffle of a guard's feet. Then I was in the courtyard, preparing myself for the dash across in full view. My feet barely touched the ground and I told myself how silly I was to be so afraid, even as I barreled through the swinging kitchen door and into the smoky interior.

The cook supplied the vitals, raw materials, and I cooked them into a few eggs and potatoes, with melted butter on top, in addition to a peach, which I cut up, not wanting to take a knife with me into the room.

I could not run across the courtyard with my hands full, and had to walk sedately, staring about me. A boot sounding on the stones froze me. It turned to see the red haired young man, Roy, standing there. He spotted me and cheerfully walked over.

"Hello! And how do you do this morning?"

"Very well, thank you."

"You are from Gania, eh? How are you enjoying Yuria?"

"How did you know where I was from?"

He grinned. "Your accent. And I have never seen you before. I really know everyone, and a new face is always pleasant. I suppose I shouldn't ask you how you enjoy this country when you and your princess were attacked last night."

"You shouldn't, but you did. I believe the Prince has taken control of the situation in a way that will prevent Princess Zelda from being endangered again."

"True. You don't know why someone would attempt to kill her, do you?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, no one tried to kill the Princess Peach, did they?"

"Not that I've heard. I don't think so. Are you the police inspector?" I was joking. I knew who he was.

"I am Roy, brother of Ike."

"Yes. Ike."

He chuckled. "You say that because he already told you who I was, because we look alike, or because you have met Ike before and find his social graces lacking immensely."

I raised an eyebrow. "He told me nothing. You look slightly similar. And I can't pass judgment on someone I have not met."

He nodded.

I was suddenly rather curious about Roy; especially his connection to Princess Samus.

"Do not think me rude, but what is your relationship with the Princess Samus?"

Roy's laugh sounded of bells. "Oh, we have been friends since we were children. But she is a year older than I, which should be reason enough for everyone to settle themselves over our embrace."

I pursed my lips. "Surely, despite anything, you are not related or married, so she should not embrace you."

"Both of us are similar in regards to the fact that we do not like rules and choose not to follow them."

"Obviously this assassin disregarded the rule not to murder."

He chuckled. "True. Those rules we follow. But it is rules we do not understand we choose to ignore."

"But perhaps there is a rule you do not understand, but is there to keep you safe."

"You are a good debater," he answered, smiling. "When I come across a rule like that and find it is supposed to keep me safe, I will update my rule policies."

"And if that rule that you don't understand protects you from death?" I added, giving him a shrewd glance. "When you're dead it is difficult to change any former policy you may have had."

He chuckled again. "You are a sharp woman! I like it. What's your name."

"Do rules require I answer?"

"No."

"Then I shan't." Having a banter was fun, but I had suddenly realized we had stopped by the stairs to talk, and I knew Zelda was waiting. "Good day, Roy."

Eyebrows raised, he watched me go.

"Oh, thank you!" Exclaimed Zelda, as she ate. "It is delicious!" She glanced at Snake, took a deep breath, and added, "Snake, please eat something. You'll need energy to protect me."

"Anger is my fuel at this moment," was the harsh retort.

Zelda shrugged at me and returned to eating. I finished my meal and smiled. "I met that red haired young man, Roy, today. We had a debate. I think I won."

Zelda giggled. "Did you ask him why he hugged the princess?"

"As a matter of fact I did. The answer was somewhere along the lines of he wasn't a rule follower."

There was a sudden tenseness in the room and Snake was towering over us. "You think he could have been the one?"

"No," I answered seriously. "His eyes were blue."

Snake's own eyes narrowed for a moment, and then he backed off a few paces to let us eat in peace once more.

 **Please R &R. I didn't R&R other peoples' stories before because I thought they could track me or something, but now I'm perfectly comfortable with it. And please tell me what you like about the different characters or if you like them at all. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, I want to apologize for spelling errors. I have a wacky auto correct, but I hope to get better with that. I'm actually rather good at spelling and don't usually make careless errors, so please just overlook them. Thanks!**

The next two days were uneventful except that Peach, after cleverly avoiding the fact that there had been an assassination attempt at the palace, was able to procure, from Luigi, the royal pet that was a fierce fighter as well. I thought of him as a guard of sorts, and in all actuality, he did act like one. He was fearsome to behold and rough on the outside. But around those he knew, namely Peach, Zelda, the rest of the royal family, and a few servants, including myself, he was almost like a dog.

Bowser was not a dog. Bowser was a dinosaur monster with a large appetite and fearsome looks. He had some hair on his head, but was mostly scales and green and yellow. Peach lovingly called him an overgrown turtle. And Zelda would always add, just as lovingly, a turtle with spikes on his shell.

"More of your family?" Asked Marth, as the carriage drew up.

Zelda, standing as far from him as she dared without appearing suspicious, her hands clasped behind her back, gave me and Snake a sideways glance.

"Not a family member biologically," said Peach. "But we think of him as family. Don't worry, he's very sweet, Prince Marth."

Just as the doors opened Ike and Roy came into the courtyard. I was sure whatever exclamations they uttered were curses of the extreme kind. And admittedly, Bowser was not the normal family pet.

Ike dashed forward, sword raised. And despite Bowser's tough shell, I was sure that weapon would kill on contact.

Peach gave a scream, Marth gave a cry, and I rushed forward, tripping on my dress, trying to throw myself in front of Ike. It was then that Zelda screamed.

Snake was faster than I and leapt up, colliding with Ike. Both toppled to the ground and gained their feet. Ike swung his sword and Snake leapt out of the way while Ike leapt towards the animal.

"Stop!" My voice was a shriek. "This is our pet!"

He hesitated as he pulled back his sword. "Your pet?" His voice held no sarcastic tone, but it was a sarcastic question.

"He belongs to Gania and I assure you he is quite safe." I highly doubted this suddenly, since Ike had almost killed him, which probably meant Bowser, not being a stupid dinosaur, would have a 'problem' with this bodyguard in the future.

Either way, Ike stepped back since Snake was beside me and Prince Marth was calling him away. "My apologies." Again, the words were forced, as if he did not mean them and would never have said them if the prince were not standing there. This I decided was probably true.

"What is that thing?" Samus had joined the small group along with a rush of guards, who stood with their weapons ready, eying our pet.

"Bowser is perfectly safe if he is treated nicely," said Captain Falcon, striding forward. "I will take him."

A path was cleared for him as he led Bowser away by his thick bronze chain. I glanced at Samus and saw she was looking amused. She giggled. "He's huge! I wish we had a pet like that." She looked over at Marth, and then Ike.

Marth did not acknowledge her, and turned on his heel. Ike gave that same forced smile I had noticed before, as if both corners of his mouth had been pulled by two fingers. He'd done it twice, but only to Samus, remaining a normal guard otherwise. Interesting.

I tapped Zelda, inclined my head at the Princess of Yuria, and hurried over to her. "I would like to thank you again, Princess, for comforting me. You don't act at all like your pompous brother." I knew it was forward of me, but I did want to know about Marth.

"Marth's not pompous," contradicted Samus, but in a cheery voice, so I knew she wasn't angry. "He has his social face, normal face, and angry face. He's actually very nice when he wants to be. Why when I asked him to have his bodyguard stop glaring at me, he ordered him to always smile whenever I looked at him." She giggled. "And frankly I enjoy it. Ike is an absolutely miserable fake smiler, and he cracks me up."

I smiled as well, mostly pleased that I hadn't even had to ask that awkward question and it had been answered for me. "Oh. Are there any other siblings in your family besides your brother?"

"You can call him just Marth in front of me," she answered, giggling. "I won't tell anyone. And no. It's just us."

"Oh."

"You? Any siblings?"

"Yes. A brother as well. Link. He's a wandering soul." I shrugged and tried not to blush.

Samus nodded knowingly. "Nice. Is he married?"

"His wife died," I answered. "She was sick when they got married, and she couldn't get through the hard birth."

"Did the child survive?" Asked Samus, her eyes looking genuinely sorrowful over this piece of news.

"Yes. Link Junior. We call him Toon. He loves his dad, but Link's just a little distant. He's like the guy who knows he's good looking and expects everyone else to treat him like he's a prince."

Samus glanced at me. "You don't have a lot of esteem for him, do you?"

"No. But I love him." I grinned, shrugged, and waved before returning to Zelda.

No one could have known that Zelda was still a primary object to be killed. All precautions had been taken. Or so we thought. I was the only one who made dinner for Zelda, and I took raw ingredients and cooked the meals from scratch. But if the raw materials were covered in sleeping power, how was anyone to know?

I certainly didn't, as I cheerfully crafted the meal of bread, chicken, and beans. I was practically skipping as I made my way back to Zelda's room. After all, I had seen Link again that day, we had had a happy conversation, and I had convinced him to return to Gania and pay his very own son a probably much wanted visit. He had agreed with a shrug, but I was confident he would indeed follow through. I had seen a change in him. He seemed calmer, more put together, and less like he had been drinking or even gambling. I was hopeful.

After the meal that Snake mumbled was delicious, a compliment that coaxed a smile from me. Zelda agreed and polished off the meal. We stayed up playing cards until Zelda yawned and proclaimed herself absolutely exhausted. I tucked her in, smiled at her, and said, "In the morning what say we go for a romp with Bowser. And take Peach along."

"Yes, let's," agreed Zelda, smiling sleepily. Her eyelids drooped shut and I grinned, glanced at Snake, and yawned myself.

"Good night, Snake."

He grunted, leaning back against the wall. I was always surprised at his seeming lack of sleep. He was always awake when I went to bed, no matter how late, and was always awake when I awoke; and I was an early riser.

I awoke to... Silence. Stretching I rolled over onto my back to stare up at the ceiling. Then I sat up, rubbing my eyes and looking around sleepily as I thought about what I had to get done that day. Snake was slumped in the corner, his head resting on his arm which was rested on his knee. Strange. He must have stayed up all night.

I glanced over at Zelda's bed. The covers were pulled back, the pillows scrunch; the bed was empty. I rubbed my eyes again and suddenly leapt to my feet. How dare she? Zelda knew she wasn't allowed to go out of the room without Snake. But wait! The guards wouldn't have let her out.

I ran to the door and jerked at the handle. It was locked, just as it should have been. I grabbed up the key from the desk drawer and fitted in the lock, turning it, and stepping out into the hall as I pushed the door open.

I gasped. How could this be? A dreadful feeling crept into my stomach as I realized something terrible was afoot. The guards all lay across each other; snoring.

I paled and, hands shaking, dashed back into the room, screaming Snake's name. He did not awake, even when I shouted in his ear. "Snake! Please!" I was desperate now and dashed out the door again, grabbing up a dagger from Snake's belt first.

I screamed at the guards to wake up but there was no response. Heart pounding in terror I fled down the hall, weaving my way past other guards, also slumped in sleep. Each time I begged them to help me, but none heard; the sleep was heavy.

"It is magic or sleeping powder," I gasped, trying to rationalize despite my terror. My legs were weak and irrational fear overtook common sense and I fled back through the halls and into the room where Snake slept.

"Snake! Help me! Please! Wake! Up!" I shook him, clutching his arms in mine, grunting with terror and fury. Who had done this? Where was Zelda? Dead? Kidnapped, certainly. For a ransom?

The hazel eyes opened suddenly and Snake's face registered complete surprise as he recognized me. "What are you doing?" He was incredulous, but he abruptly seemed to recognize the horror in my eyes and leapt to his feet, knocking me back. His head jerked left and right as he searched the room for danger. He instantly noticed the lack of a princess.

"Is she gone?" His voice was hoarse.

"We've all been drugged!" I exclaimed, my voice breaking in a sob. "Oh, Snake! They've made everyone fall asleep and they've stolen Zelda! Oh, what do we do?"

At that moment there was a loud commotion, yelling, and a bang. I recognized Marth's voice, but the time was angry; no, furious. Then the deep angry roar of his bodyguard and the next second Snake had leapt out of the room. I followed.

"What happened!" Exclaimed Marth. His hair was messier than I had seen it, which suddenly made me think how I looked, hair bedraggled, dressed in my nightgown. Instantly I frowned at myself, wishing I could punch my face for even thinking about looks when my precious princess had been abducted.

"My princess is gone!" Roared Snake. "I want search parties spread out to look for her on the double! And expert clue finders to find clues! Now!"

"The whole castle is in danger due to this!" Retorted Marth. "We need to wake everyone up! What happened? We're we all drugged?"

"That was my thought!" I broke in, trying to be helpful. "They must have put sleeping powder on all of the food. We have to hurry and try to track Zelda, or we'll never find her! Please, let's not waste time!"

"Talking about what we are going to do is not wasting time!" Answered Marth, glaring. He ran his fingers through his hair and turned to Ike. "Leave me. Separate three detachments to start combing the forest. One detachment of servants to wake everyone, and this bodyguard can protect me while you're gone."

"Not likely!" Exclaimed both Snake and Ike simultaneously.

"He's not loyal to you and may have been the one who drugged all in the beginning!" Continued Ike.

"I did no such thing, you insolent numbskull!" Shouted Snake. "And I'll not guard your responsibility; a prince who doesn't know how to guard his food and can't protect his future wife in his own castle!"

"Protecting her is your job, and you didn't do a very good job!" Retorted Ike. "Marth, I'm not leaving." He kicked a guard, the thud of his boot causing me to wince. But it did the job, and the man gave a groan and opened his eyes.

"On your feet!" ordered Marth. "Wake these men and go wake the rest! You, bodyguard S-something. Go and make sure the other Ganian princess is safe..."

"You horrid man!" I burst out, interrupting him. "Your own princess is missing and all you can focus on is the pretty blonde who isn't even any of your concern!"

"She's in my castle and therefore my concern!" He answered, narrowing his eyes. "And the point is that I have one Ganian princess and if I don't want to have zero Ganian princesses I'd better check on the remaining one!"

"I will alert the guards and send them to search," broke in Snake. "Lucina, you search for clues in the room while you wait for officials, but don't touch anything important. Prince, go check on the highly important blonde Ganian, and do whatever other fancy comes to your mind." He whirled off, running down the hall. I gave both Yurians a hateful look, trying to shift all my fear to blame on them for not watching her well enough, but as I dashed back into the room, a sick feeling came over me. Whoever had kidnapped Zelda was smart, had the means to do it, and was in deep earnest.

 **Wow, this story is going fast. Don't expect to see another chapter for a little while, but I will get it up there some time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! By the way, I hope this won't ruin this for anyone who didn't know, but this is Lucina x Ike. And Ike might be a little... How do we say, too awesome, but anyways... Sorry ahead of time for spaling/,grammar. errors. ;) I don't own these characters, again. But I own this story idea.**

That evening, as I sat on a couch, exhausted from the fruitless day of labor, Snake came and sat down beside me with a grunt. His eyebrows were knit in a frightening glare, but his voice was exhausted as he leaned back, his head resting in the cushions, and said, "I'm at a loss. I failed. My one purpose in life was to keep her safe and I failed."

"She vanished," I sobbed, choking on the salty bile in my mouth, blinking the tears out of my eyes. "No trace. Nothing in the room to give a clue. Nothing in the forest but wagon wheels and hoof beats that should have been there from the merchants bringing and taking their goods yesterday. Oh, she's probably so scared and alone." I buried my head in my hands only to jerk it up as Marth, Samus, Ike, and Roy, plus ten other guards entered, shortly followed by Peach and Falcon.

"I knew you weren't cut out to be a bodyguard!" Sneered Falcon. "You've failed utterly as I knew you would."

"How could you have been careless when it we my sister that was on the line," sniffed Peach.

"As if I guarded her for your sake," Snake answered, his voice dangerously low and even. "I loved my princess. And I'll not rest until she's found."

"She could be in grave danger," said Samus anxiously. "We should take immediate action."

"All immediate action we can take has been taken," answered Marth. His eyebrows were knit as he leaned against the wall, arms folded. Though still unbearably handsome, he was not standing straight and proud, but seemed more like a real person, worried and forced to make trying decisions. More down to earth; as Samus had said.

"If she's not dead, or even if she is, we'll receive a ransom note and from there we'll know what course of action to take." Ike's voice gave no inflection as he uttered the words, Marth glanced at him and sighed.

"We wait and the danger mounts. But unless any of you can think of something, I have no better idea."

There was ominous, terrible silence and I swallowed hard, determined not to become a sniveling fool like a normal lady in waiting. After all, I knew it would not help anything.

"It's stupid to just wait," insisted Roy, folding his arms.

"Keep your mouth shut if you have nothing helpful to add?" Ike's voice was harsh.

"Just because you don't have a good idea, doesn't mean I shouldn't be able to think of one out loud."

"Try this. Silence!"

Roy's mouth snapped shut, but he glared at Ike before walking over to me. "Hello, lady. I am very sorry for your loss. Be assured that I will certainly do all in my strength to find her."

"Thank you," I whispered.

The ransom note arrived five days later. The five days were spent with searching for Zelda, which meant Snake was constantly gone, which meant that I was alone. I hated being alone. Twice during those days Samus caught me by myself and talked to me briefly, offering her condolences and trying to distract my mind from my fears. When this failed she left me alone, which made everything worse, so I regretted not being able to think of anything else except my princess.

Roy himself was very kind, which was pleasantly surprising. He talked to me when he could, encouraging me and telling me whenever there was any progress in the search. But any progress was always a false lead. Whoever had kidnapped her was an expert and it drove my terrible horror further.

"I can't just sit here doing nothing when she could be in grave danger!" I screamed finally, running up to grab Snake by the shoulders as he came in that night. He took my wrists and pushed me away. Roy took me instead, letting me cry into his shoulder as I shook. "I doesn't matter anyway!" I insisted, as I pulled away, trying to control myself. "I am going to look for her and I am not returning until I do!"

I turned to give Snake a defiant glance and opened the door, running straight into Marth. The prince stumbled back, grabbed my arm, and led me back in the room. "Bodyguard Snake. Mistress Lucina. Bodyguard Ike Greil. Come with me." I shook with fear as Marth, hand still holding my arm tightly, led me into another room, and I glanced briefly back at a confused Roy.

"Close the door, Ike."

The bodyguard complied, locking it as well with a simple key. I jerked myself free and backed up against the wall.

"Stop giving me a terrified look," said Marth, his voice calm, but a little snappish. "I'm not going to kill you or anything of the sort. I received a ransom note. No one but Ike and I know about it and now you two as well."

"Give it to me!" Exclaimed Snake, leaping at him.

Ike stepped forward instantly, swinging out a hand to knock Snake away. The bodyguard ducked and avoided the blow, casting the stoic a furious look, and turning to snatch the piece of paper from Marth's hand.

"What does it say?" I begged, voice eager and terrified.

"She'll cost more than her weight in gold. But gold is not what I want. I want the prince: alone. Otherwise, she dies."

I gasped. "Of all the ridiculous things!" I exclaimed. "The assassin should have attacked Marth instead of Zelda and kidnapped him instead if he went so far as to come in."

"I have a powerful bodyguard," retorted Marth, scowling at me.

I scowled back as I felt Ike's heavy gaze rest briefly on me.

"Surely you won't consider it," Ike said, his voice implying that he knew Marth wouldn't.

"Of course I consider it," answered Marth calmly. "I am going this very night. No one must know. I will send off an empty carriage with myself supposed inside, while I shall in reality go off to find the kidnapper. He wants me alone and must have someone or many people waiting."

"You foolish man!" Exclaimed Ike, throwing up his hands. "Surely your aren't simple enough to think for a moment this, kidnapper will let the princess go free! He'll kill you both!"

"I am also smart enough to try to think of a plan!" Snapped Marth. "I know what I need to do and I am capable of taking care of myself without a muscled bodyguard following me around."

"I would remind you that I have saved your life on a few occasions!" Returned Ike. "But even if it were true that you would be able to take care of yourself in every day life, I do not believe for a moment you will be able to face against a kidnapper who has an assassin so well trained he almost defeated a royal bodyguard!"

"You doubt my wit?"

"I doubt you have enough."

"I am not doing nothing! I am not staying here to muse over possibilities any longer when I know what must be done and my princess is in grave danger every moment. I am not setting out with a large force to bring whoever this foe may be in subjection when Princess Zelda will surely die! The remaining option is for me to go alone, and if I die in the process, so be it, but I will not stay put any longer when..."

"Are you asking for my suggestion?"

"Fine. What suggestion do you have?"

"We follow you secretly," interrupted Snake, folding his arms.

Marth whirled on him. "As if this extreme kidnapper will not have minions that will easily spot danger close behind me. And depending on what kind of kidnapper, it will matter little, even if I could bring only Ike with me and not be found out."

"It's entirely too foolish to venture out alone. You will gain nothing."

"Perhaps respect!" He flashed.

"That is all you wish for?" I broke in angrily. "Respect? You do not even care that..."

"Hush, Lucina," he said, putting a finger to my lips. "I am going to rescue her because that is my duty. I dare say you know as well as I she doesn't want the match and neither do I, and both of you wished to introduce someone who could divert my attention by bringing Princess Peach, which actually only adds to my trouble now, but still. Ike, you will guard the castle while I am gone. Snake, you will stay put. Lucina, do whatever you wish, but know that at least some attempt is being made rather than none." He suddenly gave a quiet, sad sort of smile. "If it helps any of you, I feel rather nervous myself."

I would always be shocked at what happened next, as Marth opened the door and ten guards stood there.

"I can't have anyone following me," said Marth sadly. He stepped back and Ike was instantly grabbed, overpowered, and restrained.

I cowered, shaking in a corner, as Snake was grabbed as well. But Ike was not letting Marth leave without a fight.

"Get back here, you stupid prince!" He bellowed, his face turning red as he strained against the guards, hard pressed to keep him back. He writhed against the arms that held him down and his voice was a strangled roar. "No! You can't leave! No! No!"

Marth, jaw clenched, turned and left the room. Ike struggled violently for a minute before he relaxed, taking in deep gulps of air, eyes wild. I saw the guards relax as soon as he did, thinking their prisoner would now rest easy. No such thing.

Ike pushed away from them all suddenly, dashing for the door, and was out before anyone could move. All the guards, even those holding Snake, dropped everything and chased after him.

"Snake! Now you can follow Marth!" I gasped, grabbing his hand to help him up.

He pushed my proffered help away and leapt to his feet, but stayed still, staring at me. "Why? I'll not endanger Zelda's life more. We may all follow later."

I gave him a horrified look. "Later may be too late!" I shrieked, and ran from the room, just in time to see Ike, far down the hall, throw a man bodily out of his way so that the guard hit the wall with a terrible thunk. It didn't matter; the bodyguard was being subdued by nine other men, but his anguished roar chilled me to the bone and I fled for the balcony to cry.

I had thought Ike would resign himself moodily to the realization that Marth was beyond his reach. He was restrained for ten days in an inner room that was not quite jail. His pacing was loud and obnoxious; a constant thud, thud, thud, for days at each meal.

Snake himself, after all realized he was not going to run, was set at liberty to do anything he wanted. This meant I never saw him as he was everywhere at once, or locked up in his room. I knew he was up to something, but wasn't sure what.

The day Ike was released he did not appear at dinner. Oddly, neither did Snake. I sensed something suspicious and slipped from the dining hall, making my way carefully through the halls. I passed Marth's room, heard voices from inside, and pressed my ear against the door, shivering with fright and anxiousness.

"Because he's far gone and there is no way to know where he went."

"He covers up his tracks that well?"

"I know him better than you."

"It has been ten days since he left. He's either dead or still alive and his plan, whatever it may be, is working."

"I suspect he did not rush blindly into danger. He probably tried to find out as much as he could about whoever it was first."

"He doesn't know who it is!"

"But he attempted to find out. So should we. We leave tonight."

"When?"

"Midnight."

"Where?"

"West gate."

"Will you have the victuals?"

"I will. Provide your own weapon."

"I have a few weapons. And you; dull that blasted golden blade of yours or you'll give us away if we ever have to hide."

"I have actually done sneaking before."

"Surprising. You look like you'd be an elephant anywhere."

"It depends where you are."

The voices were getting lower and angrier and I crept away, hastening to my room and changing my outfit into a shorter dress with loose pants beneath and boots overtop. I threw on a hooded cloak, grabbed a thick belt, attached two daggers and sheaths, snatched a large leather bag, and was out again, trying to tread as lightly as possible down to the kitchen with the boots on. As I had suspected, it was guarded, but, though they gave me confused looks, the guards let me in when they recognized me. I packed as much un perishable food as I could and added fruits, vegetables, and rolls of bread, besides a large wooden spoon for the beans I had packed. A pot would have to be found elsewhere, but I did pack a small iron cup that could be used. Then I was off, flying out to the garden where I collapsed by some plants, took stock of myself, gasped a quick prayer, and found my way to the west gate. Then I leaned back against the stone wall, hidden behind some plants in their marble containers, and waited for midnight.

 **I'm sorry for the (maybe) suspenseful ending, but I may take a while adding another chapter. Don't worry. I know what's going to happen, so I won't like quite on this story or something. R &R and follow the story! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next chapter! Hip hip hooray! I hope you enjoy. :D**

I fell asleep. I knew I would, and was rather angry at myself when I awoke, flushing in horror. Was it past midnight? Were they gone? Was I too late? I was sure I was, but suddenly I saw the silhouettes of two men against the trees, walking into the forest. They were leaving now.

I leapt up and began my chase.

It was difficult to judge the right distance to follow. Too close and they would discover me and send me back. Too far and I would lose them completely and be lost and alone in the forest, left to the wolves, surely. I had a dagger for a pretense of safety, but I had never really used one before for anything other than cutting food when there was no knife available.

By morning I was exhausted and upset at the endless walking these men did. They had not rested once since we had been going on, and I was ready to faint. Only fierce determination kept me from succumbing to my wishes to pass out. I could not reveal myself to them until we were so far away from Yuria's castle that it would be a great inconvenience for them to send me back. And I knew one morning of walking was not going to do the trick.

Eyes half closed from exhaustion and to keep out the sun, which pierced annoyingly bright through the leaves, I tripped on a root and came crashing to the ground with a thud and the loud snap of twigs and crinkle of leaves as I rolled down a small incline and onto a log. A branch stabbed against my side and my foot hurt, twisting my face with pain as I wearily tried to lift myself up again onto my sore legs. I naturally did not get that far.

With a silence that was frightening Snake was above me and his daggers were out and prepared to kill, his frightening hazel eyes burning holes in my head.

"Please don't kill me," I gasped.

The next instant Ike was there, his giant form a silhouette against the sun shining down on him. His golden sword was raised, glinting and golden; the sword that had almost killed me.

I determined not to faint and grunted pitifully as I lifted myself off the branch that was poking me and gingerly put weight on my hurt foot. There was pain, surely, but it wasn't bad enough to be a sprain.

"Lucina." Ike's voice dripped with a graveness that only meant one thing. He wouldn't give me three seconds to explain and he wouldn't think twice about binding me and carting me back to Yuria, or even Gania.

I faced him, taking a deep breath. He held up his hand to stay what he knew would be a torrent of words and I calmly ignored him.

"You will not send me back, Ike."

"I will send you back and you will see."

"No," I answered, folding my arms. "I am following you and I will help save my princess."

"You can't do anything," Snake replied.

"I can."  
"You can't. You're a woman."

I wanted to slap him and turned my blazing eyes from Ike's blue ones to his light hazel ones. Unfortunately they were not calm and collected eyes, like Ike's; they were flashing sparks of anger.

"I am a woman and can be of more help in some cases than a man, Snake. You know that as well as I do! Who woke you when Princess Zelda was taken? I did! And you know I am not afraid. I am brave and I am able to be of use. Don't be afraid for my sake."

"I'm not afraid for your sake!" snapped Snake, turning red. "I'm…"  
"Just say it," I taunted him. "Say I am a useless female."  
Snake would not say it and I softened my tone, determined not to beg, but determined to go one way or another. "Snake, I shall come. If I cause any trouble, rest assured that I will not hesitate to leave. The last thing I wish to do is put my princess in danger."

"She's my princess as well, and you have to let me make the decisions about what would be safest in this case," returned Snake, folding his arms.

"That's true," I answered coldly. "I do. But you would be wise to listen to me."

I turned to Ike, wondering if I had to debate him too or if he was swayed by my argument with Snake. He was looking at me with a strange glint in his eyes and I self-consciously glanced down at my garb.

There was a grunting sound that I abruptly realized was a laugh. A chuckle, rather. And it was coming from Ike. It was the first time I had seen any remoteness of true mirth, not counting his fake smiles at Samus, coming from him. My eyes betrayed my astonishment and he smirked, folding his arms.

"I think you could assuredly be of use, not because of your gender, but because of your wit. It is not strange for two men to be teaching a young boy to hunt in these woods."

"What is strange about two men hunting in the woods with _out_ a 'boy'?" Snake broke in, folding his arms as well and glaring.

Ike, his natural frown back on his face as well, snapped, "For one, it is not as useful when we finally _do_ engage the enemy. Having more men never hurt anyone."  
"It might," Snake pointed out. "Especially when your 'more men' means one is a mere girl."

"You're up tight," I pointed out, angry. "Settle yourself, Snake, and you shall see that Ike is right."

Snake raised a wicked eyebrow. "You say that because of his muscles."

I turned a furious shade of red, but Ike didn't seem to notice Snake's derogatory pairing of us two. He had placed the golden blade of his sword on his shoulder and was heading on.

"Try to keep up," Snake snapped, whirling on his heal.

"I'm not a mere girl," I said, as I made my pace match is. "I'm a woman." Then, despite my aching legs and weary body, I hurried to pass him and catch up with Ike.

By evening I was wilting and it was obvious to both men. Ike took my pack of food to carry, but, though it lightened some of my load, I was still unbearably exhausted and Snake finally relented in his obstinacy not to help me and let me lean on his arm.

"River," said Ike in his quiet deep voice. "We'll stop."

Snake leaned me against a tree and I gratefully shut my eyes, opening them a moment later as I realized the two men might go on and leave me here; Ike's admission of me to stay a mere distraction so I would not complain before they left me behind.

Snake saw my look and read in it panic. He gave a harsh laugh. "You think we are such cowards we would leave a woman in the middle of the forest alone? You certainly don't think highly of bodyguards."

"Not when they are not sworn to protect me," I answered sourly, instantly regretting my words. It wasn't true. I did think highly of bodyguards. At least some. At least Snake and Ike.

Snake moved off to sit on the rocks by the bank beside Ike. The two began talking in low voices and I dragged myself closer, listening.

"Why not get rid of the sword?"

"I can't do that. He'd find it eventually."

"A giant hand cannot float around. That is ridiculous."

"He is rich and powerful. He can do more than float around. I believe he has a brother similar to him and he has great influence, especially over ruffians."

"Ike, that assassin I fought was anything but a ruffian. He was well trained in the arts of body attack and self-defense. I would even guess a former bodyguard."

"I would guess the hand trained him."

"The hand?"

"The hand may have hired someone to do so. He knows he needs to train his ruffians before he sends them out. On bungle and his whole scheme will be exposed."

"When did you receive the sword?"

"I received it from Marth."

"Is that why the hand wanted him?"  
"I do not know. I do not know if the hand even wishes for the sword."

"You said you believed he did."

"Because I know this sword has some sort of power. At least in legend. According to the old man who read the script written on the blade. But who knows if he was trustworthy. Rumor says he was even blind and blind men cannot read." Ike's voice rose in frustration. "It may be a useless sword besides that it is well made! The hand may truly wish for the prince and only did not wish to fight me, which is strange."

"If he wanted the sword," I broke in, making both turn around, "It was a backwards way to do so."

"He may just have kidnapped Zelda for the fun of it, and added Marth in the ransom note to see how many royal persons he could collect," answered Snake. His eyes narrowed and flashed as he said his princess' name.

"What would he do with them after, do you think?" I asked.

"That is a theory," snapped Snake, leaning back and shutting his eyes. "And I do not know."

Ike stood and jerked his head at me.

"What?"  
"Sleep. We journey at dawn."

I hastily obeyed, tired to the bone, and wishing these men were not so annoyingly strong that they would not rest for longer than one night after a full day of walking.

The bird song woke me and I was far from refreshed. Ike and Snake were both standing, everything ready to leave, and they were talking in low voices. What made me shiver was the fact that they were watching me with their frightening eyes as they did so.

"Splash water on your face," Snake ordered, but his voice was gentler than it had been the night before. "Then we leave."

The sun was still rising when the trees thinned and we found ourselves on a road.

"Good," said Ike.

"How do you know where to go?" I asked.

Snake gave me a stern look that implied I should not ask stupid questions and I snapped my mouth shut and gave him a rebellious look in turn.

The road was flat, and that was a small relief from the up hills and down hills of the forest, but it was plain monotony straight ahead for hours, and my eyes constantly wandered to the forest, wondering if there was a bodiless hand in every tree.

"Stop."

Snake's voice jolted me from a daydream and I realized my head had drooped past my shoulders. I halted behind him and peered around his back.

We could all hear the clear, high notes of someone whistling a happy tune.

"Friend or foe?" Snake's voice was so low it was almost inaudible.

Ike shook his head, his forehead creased with a worry that explained he had no idea how to identify between the two.

I stared as the person, a young man, came around the corner. He was dressed in a black clothes and he had blonde hair and a black cap over his head. It was the face I recognized.

"Link!"

"Lucina?" His voice could not have born more surprise and he staggered back as I rushed forward.  
"Wh…what…" he was at a loss for words and I filled the gap with my own.

"Why are you here? What are you doing all alone? I'm so glad to see you! You are an excellent tracker. Would you be able to aide us in finding Princess Zelda?"

Link put a finger to my lips and squinted. "I am here to hunt and gain money. I am all alone because… I am pugnacious. And I did hear about Princess Zelda's disappearance, but alas, helping you might be detrimental to me. I'm in debt again."

I stepped away from him, glaring. "Link, you horrid brother! I warned you away from those gambling houses!"

"Don't worry. I'm employed right now, and promised a handsome sum of money."

"Link, you must help us find Zelda. Please!"

"Unfortunately," he said, smirking at me and glancing up quickly as he acknowledged the two bodyguards, "I am not as attached to your princess as you are and I have troubles of my own."  
"Than for your love for me do so!"

"No. But I assure you that if you need protection for yourself and yourself alone, I will help you." He grinned and nodded curtly to the two men before walking off. "Be careful, Lucina!" he called over his shoulder.

My shoulders slumped. Link had seemed to have such hope in removing himself from his cycle of drinking, gambling, paying off debt, and doing the same things over again. Now I saw that he was back in his circle of life and it pained me.

"Your brother," remarked Snake shortly. "He's a disgrace to mankind."  
"Do not speak about my brother like that," I answered, but said so wearily.

Snake bravely touched my shoulder briefly; a comforting gesture. "Don't pay attention to him. We have far to go."

I nodded and as we walked on I turned over his words in my head. He was employed by someone to hunt for him. Interesting. He had also said if I need protection he would help me. Why would I think I needed help with Ike and Snake on either side of me? His last words were frightening. Be careful. He saw that I had two men with me; burly ones at that. I was not alone and both men were armed and I was armed as well. Surely he guessed we could take on any stray beast or vagabond that might attack us as we journeyed. Or perhaps he meant something else?

I was troubled by these thoughts as we continued on through the forest.

"He told me to be careful," I said that evening. My legs were still sore and I had hobbled the last two miles, but Ike had finally halted the party, whether for my sake or because he was tired as well I didn't know.

"I'm sure it was only brotherly concern," answered Snake. He was folding and unfolding his hands, staring past the at the ground. I knew he was thinking of Zelda and kept myself from stepping forwards and patting his shoulder. Seeing him so worried about her helped take my mind off my own worry for my princess and my growing worry for myself.

"You think he meant something by it?" asked Ike, his eyes narrowing as he walked over to stand above me.

I stared up at him for a moment and then lowered my eyes. "I hope not."  
"Could he possibly be involved in her kidnapping?" Ike persisted, his voice lowering dangerously.

I inched closer to Snake, who glanced up.

"I asked a question." Ike's voice was hard and Snake looked at me, his hazel eyes hard.

"I don't think so," I answered. "He knows that would hurt me very much and he loves me."

"Maybe that is why he told you to be careful," said Snake gruffly, narrowing his eyes as he returned to stare at the ground.

I pushed myself to my feet, tears standing in my eyes. "I only wish to find Zelda. I don't even care about sending her kidnapper to jail or execution! I just want her safe!"

I wiped my eyes and took a shuddering breath, angry at my lack of self control. This was no way to act, especially who knew how close to danger.

Neither bodyguard told me to be quiet and neither pursued the subject anymore. For all their bravery and muscle, they both seemed rather confused and uncertain at my tears.

As the light slowly faded the strange night sounds suddenly seemed louder than before and I kept opening my eyes as I lay against a tree, searching the darkness for danger.

Unable to stay in my vulnerable position on the ground, I stood up and began pacing near Ike and Snake, who both lay stretched out on the ground, sleeping.

I walked away from them and then back. The hair on the back of my neck prickled as an owl screeched in the night. Clasping my hands together I returned to my tree, my back pressed up against it as I scanned the trees, eyes wide with terror. I knew it would be foolish and would anger the two men if I awoke them. After all, the danger was only in my imagination.

A gloved hand clamped itself over my mouth, blocking all air to my nostrils. I opened my mouth wide to take a gasping breath as I reached up to grab the hand.

An arm grabbed my hair, pulling me away from the tree, and quickly encircled my waist, jerking me away from Ike and Snake, and into the trees.

Stomach twisting; heart pounding, I gave a muffled cry and began fighting desperately. But the person kept a tight hold on my mouth, pulling my head back into his chest for leverage, and dragged me out of the clearing.

Unexpectedly he let go and sprang away from me. I fled to the nearest tree and grabbed it before turning to see the man, cloaked in black, turn to run back into the forest. He never made it.

 **Why didn't he make it? And who is this cloaked... dude?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I finally got another chapter up! This one is shorter than my other ones, but it is still a chapter. ;)**

With a roar of fury, Ike, weaponless, leapt and tackled the man into the ground, smashing his face into the dirt, and grabbing his neck in a choke hold. The kidnapper struggled desperately, grunting and coughing on the dirt and for lack of air.

Ike's fingers were digging into his throat and I stepped away from the tree, suddenly hoping the muscled bodyguard wouldn't resort to such cruel measures as suffocating him. Ike finally relaxed his hands slightly and the man went limp.

"You've killed him," I whispered.

"Not yet," he growled.

Snake was beside me, his hand on my arm. "What happened?"  
"He grabbed me and pulled me into the…" My voice broke and I buried my face in his shoulder.

Snake didn't move, unsure of how to react, yet again, and said to Ike, "Who is he?"

"Let's see. And then he dies."

"I wouldn't kill me if I were you," said the man, suddenly speaking. His voice was quiet and I could barely hear him.

Ike got off of him and jerked him to his feet. The man's black hood covered his face in shadow and Ike, holding him with two hands, jerked his head at him. "Take it off or you die."

"You don't want to kill me," the man repeated as he reached up to pull off his hood. "I am Marth."

The hood fell away and the shine of the blue hair and the perfect face revealed by the moonlight proved his words. We all gasped and Ike released him, stumbling back, face full of mixed feelings; shock, anger, fear, joy.

"Wh…" Ike was stuttering, staring at his prince. "What did you do to your hair?"

It was the only thing he could think of, apparently, and my eyes flicked to the prince's hair. It was not neat or smooth, though still shiny and blue. It had been crudely cut by a knife, I guessed, and probably by the prince himself.

"Why on earth are you sneaking around the forest at night, dressed like a bandit, kidnapping Lucina?" Snake had found his voice.

Marth turned to him and his eyebrows knit in a slight frown. "At least acknowledge that I'm not stupid and then I will explain."

"We acknowledge," snapped Ike impatiently, taking Marth's arm firmly in his and leading him back to the clearing. Snake and I followed.

Ike picked up his sword and nodded at Marth, who gave a wry smile, and began, "I hired myself to Zelda's kidnapper."

It was enough of a statement with enough information to floor us all and Marth seemed amused by our astonishment. "Before I continue, Lucina, I wish to apologize for that rough treatment. I assure you that I cringed thinking of what you would think of me if you found out. Which," he continued drily, "you weren't supposed to do, but regardless."

"Who is her kidnapper?" exclaimed Ike, obviously dismissing the apology as too civil for the time and place we were in.

"The hand. The Master Hand."

"I knew it," said Ike quietly, nodding at Marth to continue.

March smirked at him and then folded his arms. "Master Hand is rich beyond your wildest dreams and has the means to capture a princess. He has an assassin with red eyes. A female."

Ike's jaw dropped and he blinked.

"I hired myself to him and proved useful. It is unfortunate I have to sink to being a bandit in order to save my princess, but I must."

"She's not your princess, she's mine," contradicted Snake, walking up to him and narrowing his eyes. "Where is she?"

"You can't go there without getting killed or without alerting Master Hand well prior to your arrival. Even now we are in danger of being found out."

"I want you the explain to me why Master Hand captured Zelda," I broke in.

"Demanding aren't we," returned Marth calmly. "He wants your sword Ike. I am sure of it. He didn't say so directly, but by indirect references that is the most likely of possibilities."

"What a round about way to do so," Ike growled.

"I believe I was stupid," Marth admitted. "I should have known the only reason he captured Zelda first was because he wanted me to make a foolish error in coming after her. And he knew you would follow. Zelda was easiest to get first, and he knew I would follow and he knew you would follow me, and sadly we are playing into his hands."

"He doesn't know you are his masked employee, does he?" I asked.

"No. I certainly do not think so, or else he would have tied me up."

"So what do we do?" I asked. "I mean, to save Zelda without…"

"That was why I needed to capture you," Marth said. "Mostly because Master Hand ordered it. I don't know why he did, but he wants something from Zelda, and it's more than my arrival. But I thought I could use you to help me help Zelda escape. Then I could create a distraction of some sort…" Marth trailed off and shook his head, rubbing his fingers over his forehead. "My planning didn't get very far, I admit, but…"

"Marth, I'm not letting you leave again." Ike had his arms folded, but his whole body was tensed and I knew he was ready to spring and tackle his prince for the second time that night.

Snake stepped in front of Marth, his eyes narrowed into slits, his eyebrows in a glare as he stared hard at his fellow bodyguard. "Marth will do what he wants."

I knew Snake said that because he knew Marth would do what was best to help Zelda.

Ike turned a bright red, knowing he was being mutinied against. Snake was against him, Marth was against him… He turned and looked into my eyes.

I stared back, swallowed, and stayed where I was. He turned back to the two men. "Then I am coming with you."

"No!" Marth ordered, glaring. "You would put the entire kingdom in danger by bringing your sword! That is what he wants! It has power, you know?"

"I know," returned Ike stubbornly. "Check mate, prince."

Marth threw up his hands. "You can't do that to me!"

"Maybe not, but it's not like you are supposed to be restraining your bodyguard from following you and going off on your own on some… adventure."

Marth folded his arms. "I don't know what to say to you. You won't let me leave without you and you won't…"

"We'll go on together," said Ike. "Besides, perhaps my sword will destroy the hand."

"Or destroy us," retorted Marth. "We'll go together and if we perish, we perish."

"So profound," snapped Ike.

"Are you still sore at me for having you constrained?"

"Of course I am!" Ike retorted, rising up to his full height, his face flaming with anger.

Marth shook his head. "As your king, stop dwelling on the past." He suddenly gave a very amiable smile, making him appear to suddenly be the nicest person in the world. "I admit it is good to be among friends again."

Ike didn't smile back, but I saw a small grin appear and disappear on Snake's face.

"Two hours of rest and then we go on," said Marth, slipping into his 'king' mode.

I smiled, curtsied, and curled up in a ball on the ground. But it was a long time before I finally fell asleep and a short time before Snake touched my shoulder and woke me.

"So soon?" I murmured sleepily. I sat up and saw Ike looking at me through narrowed eyes.

Scrambling to my feet I stood, straight and tall, staring back until he looked away.

Marth was standing, his cape blowing out in the slight breeze. His eyes were fierce but when he spotted me he gave a small smile, walked over, and bowed. "How was your sleep, Lucina?"

"It was… You're so nice." I blushed and glanced at the ground, but his chuckle made me raise my head.

"Am I?"

"Marth, shouldn't we best be moving on?" asked Ike, staring hard at us.

"Yes."

As we walked along Marth answered all questions tossed at him. And there were a lot.

"Is it any more dangerous now that you're here?"

"Yes, Ike. And it's your fault."

Ike glared. "No… Well, it's your fault too!"

Marth smirked. "If anyone sees me as the prince and tell's the Hand, then I will probably die, but otherwise I'm sure we can handle him." He knit his eyebrows. "Zelda is being held on the second floor. Lucina, you might need to be a decoy of some sort. I will bring you in with me as a prisoner, also informing Master Hand about Ike being close, but not as close as he will really be. Snake, you will be a valuable asset, because…" Marth paused and Snake drily finished his sentence.

"Because I don't have a special sword and if I die you lose nothing. I am not fighting anyone until I am sure Zelda will be perfectly safe. And if at all possible, I am going to rescue her first, before attacking any large, floating hand."

"Of course her safety is top priority," answered Marth, brow furrowed. "But if we rescue her and the Hand gets the sword… No one will be safe."

"She's more important to me than any sword!" snapped Snake. "If that sword is more important to you, fine, but my main objective is not that golden weapon."

"The real question is, why on earth would this Hand want Zelda?" I stated. "What a backwards plan."  
"Unless she's more important than we know," said Marth soberly. "She has a gem on her crown. In fact, from what I gather, that gem is half the reason the Red King's food was poisoned. Master Hand wanted that gem. Combined with the sword… I don't know what would happen."

"The Red King!" I exclaimed. "You mean to say that Master Hand killed King Mario, Zelda's father?"

"Sadly, yes," answered Marth. He shuddered. "I hate to think… You see it is extremely important that the sword be handed willingly over. Same with the gem, I assume. If Ike doesn't give the sword to the Hand, it has no power…"

"Then why are we so frightened?" I exclaimed, frowning. "Ike would never do such a thing." I glanced at him and he glanced back, his eyes briefly twinkling.

"Well, that was where the Hand so brilliantly used threats to get Zelda and I engaged and from there it was easy to threaten Ike and I and… Really, if I am found out as Marth…"

"Lights off for everyone," growled Snake.

"If they haven't pulled off your hood yet, I think we're safe," muttered Ike. An instant later he had tackled Marth to the ground and the two rolled over and over in the ground as Snake did the same to me. I hit the ground with a dull thud, Snake's hand briefly saving my head from a nasty bruise or cut.

He rolled off of me and leapt to his feet, kicking out with his foot to give a man with red eyes a hard kick in the head.

I leapt up, yanking my dagger from my belt, and leapt forward, unaware of how foolish my actions were, as I attempted to stab the assassin in the back. With a quick smack of a hand I was sent reeling back. He and Snake continued their battle and I got to my feet and turned to see a giant white hand shoot down from the sky, the fingers outstretched as it hurtled towards me.

I screamed and brought up my dagger, knowing I would wound him while he crushed me.

My breath shot from my mouth with a grunt as I was grabbed around the waist and pushed away.

I found myself again on the ground, staring up into the blue eyes of Link as the Hand slammed down on the ground, his pinky finger inches from my boots. Link had saved my life.

 **I'm sorry, but don't expect another chapter for some time. Any thoughts, constructive criticism, and even ideas of what might happen would be welcome. R &R. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a violent chapter. I warn all ahead of time. This one chapter might be a T rated chapter. So might the next one for all I know. Just a very kind warning. And if you don't understand what is happening if you so choose to skip this chapter, I will gladly explain.**

Link grabbed me up in his strong arms and shielded me with his body as the hand rose up so it appeared to be almost standing on its 'wrist'. But it did not hurt him. It floated by and grabbed Ike's cape.

Like a bug, the bodyguards was plucked off of the prince he had been guarding, and into the air.

A roar escaped him and I watched in fascination and terror as he swung his giant golden sword around, narrowly missing the Hand's thumb. He would have cut it off if the Hand had not dropped him.

"The Sword!" The Hand had spoken, even with no mouth. His voice was deep and chilled me to the bone.

Ike stood at the ready, eyes blazing, as he held the double handle firmly in both hands.

"And Marth," added the Hand.

Ike gave a cry of alarm and turned just as another hand, this one smaller and more deformed, shot down from the trees straight towards Marth. The prince dashed out of the way, and the hand hit the ground, sending up a puff of dust.

Link did not leave my side. His sword was out and I saw his blue eyes watching the battle intently. He was waiting for something, obviously.

Marth was keeping the smaller hand away from him with quick sword strokes, Snake was chasing the red eyed man, and the Hand was avoiding Ike as it tried to kill Marth.

I was doing nothing and I stepped away from Link, narrowing my eyes as I unsheathed my dagger. It was now or never. I was wrong. It was not now.

Link grabbed my arm in a vise-like grip. "You stay next to me and don't move," he ordered, his voice savage.

I cringed at his tone and froze, more frightened than I had been before. Something was very wrong.

Marth was closer to me now and Ike was being driven away from him by vicious attacks from the Hand. I determined to take his place somewhat, protecting Marth. And with Link to help, I was sure we could keep him safe.

"Link!" shouted the Hand suddenly.

I froze.

Marth whirled. Link stepped forward and with one slash brought Marth, bleeding, to his knees in the dust. A moment later the prince of Yuria was on his side, eyes closed.

My scream mixed with Ike's. I ran forward and Link turned, his blue eyes meeting mine. There was no feeling in his normally laughing face and he struck me, sending me sprawling onto the floor, tears in my eyes.

"Link!" I screamed.

All was chaos. Ike was still roaring his fury, Snake and the red eyed man were still duking it out, the small hand was cackling, and the Hand was laughing as well. My screams, as I called Link's name, rang in my ears.

To my horror the small hand lifted Marth from off the ground. His face was pale in the moonlight and his blood covered the ground. With hysterical laughter the hand shot into the air, Marth in his white fingers.

"No!" Ike's cry was heart wrenching, full of despair and horror and anger and petrifying fear.

The Hand grabbed Ike, pinning his arms to his sides and rendering his sword useless. Link jumped onto the large thumb, held to it with one hand, and snatched up the red eyed man right from Snake's grasp. Having just gained the upper hand, Snake could only fall back and stare in fury as the enemies disappeared, leaving just him and I, watching them until the forest was quiet again.

I turned over onto my stomach and sobbed.

"That won't help," Snake said gruffly, but his voice had no hope in it, and I saw him, out of the corner of my eye, sit down ten feet from me, bring his knees up to his chest, and rest his forehead on them. "Lucina?"

I gasped out, "Yes?" and continued to sob.

"Do you think Zelda is still alive?"  
I glanced up. "What?"

"If she is, we can't stop. We have to follow them."

"We can't!" I protested. "They fly! We have no idea where they are!"

"I believe I know," returned Snake. "They flew in the direction of the cliffs."

"There's no place to live by those cliffs. They're too steep for houses and the lizards called Yoshis, live there."

"I've heard rumors someone lives inside the cliffs. Some strange, white, creature. I think that creature is the Hand."

"What if we're wrong?"

"It doesn't matter. We're only a two day journey at most from the cliffs."

"Where are they?"

Snake glanced up and pointed through the trees. "We'll see them by tomorrow morning if we move now."

I pushed myself to my feet and grasped his hand, pulling back in alarm. He had a sticky liquid all over his fingers, palm, and wrist.

"Snake!"

"I'm fine. Let's go."

"You're bleeding!"

"Lucina," he said, voice even. "I'm fine. Come on."

I glared at him. "Snake, if you're not in good health, it's not wise to go try and save our princess."

"Lucina, I'm in fine health and if we don't move now we won't get there in time."

I grabbed out my dagger, knit my eyebrows, and stalked after him.

"Come on," hissed Snake. It was the fiftieth time that day he had done so and I glared at him as I had for twenty times before.

"I _am_."

Snake stifled a sigh, and pulled out his knife. "I won't take from now on. We're close. I can tell."

"Sure," I growled, pulling myself up onto the mossy stone, gritting my teeth at the pain in my hands. My palms were bloody—my gloves having been ripped a long while before—and I sat still for a moment, the sound of my heavy breathing very loud in my ears.

"Lucina, I think you should stay here."

"I won't," I argued, forcing myself to my feet.

"You… to be perfectly honest, you might be more of a hinderance than a help because of your physical position."

"You go ahead and I'll follow."

Snake hesitated. "That's dangerous as well."

"I believe anything is dangerous at this point," I answered seriously.

He glanced at me, his hazel eyes narrowing. "Okay. Follow when you can."

He turned to go and then glanced over his shoulder at me. "Stay safe."

"You too."

As soon as Snake disappeared behind the rocks my heart began pounding. I felt completely alone and was half tempted to run after him, shouting for him to come back. I did nothing but stare straight ahead, eyes wide, lips trembling; waiting.

There was the noise of rocks crumbling above and my fear took control of me. Slipping and sliding and hurting myself all over, I went careening down the mountainside, bouncing over rocks, leaping across gullies I would never have even thought of jumping before. I stopped short in front of a door. A door in the cliff.

We had not passed it before and I took a trembling breath, trying not to let a squeak of terror escape, as I crept forward and pressed my ear against it. There was a muffled sound from inside and as I listened it grew clearer.

"Be reasonable. You know it won't be enjoyable for you if you don't give in."

I gasped as someone answered. I knew the someone. I knew the someone and my heart was pounding loudly in my ribs as I realized I was digging my fingernails into my already raw palms. It was my princess. It was my princess; Zelda.

"I won't. You know I won't. You know that so stop asking!" Her voice was rising and reached a hysterical pitch.

I was listening closely, but fumbling with my dagger as I pulled it from my belt. I gritted my teeth, and with a grunt pushed open the door.

The scene I came upon was not as surprising as I might have thought it would be. Zelda was tied to a chair with chains and in front of her was the smaller hand.

"Hello, visitor," the hand said cheerfully. "I am Crazy Hand."

I said nothing, clutching my dagger even tighter. My gaze flicked over to Zelda. She said nothing, her lips tight and pale. She looked awful, the result of days of stress from being kidnapped. Her appearance angered me and I advanced with a flame in my eyes and murder in my heart. This Crazy Hand would die.

"What are you doing here, young woman? Oh, I recognize you. That girl with those men. Well, where's your friend? You know, you look awful."

"You're going to look awful soon," I retorted, dashing at him, dagger out and ready. I never reach Crazy Hand.

With a familiar yell my own brother leapt at me, tackling me to the ground. There was nothing I could do as he held me down. His eyes held no regret at what he was doing and I was more frightened of him than of Crazy Hand, when it grabbed me and held me firmly.

"Link, call in Sheik."

"Sheik!" called my brother, and the red eyed man walked in.

"What is it, Crazy Hand?" The voice was astonishing. It was low and soft and… feminine.

"I need you to tie this maid, Lucina, with ropes please."

It was done and I blinked back tears of fury and terror. Of course I knew I had been stupid, but now… everything was hopeless. Unless Snake came. And I knew that would not happen.

"Now, princess Zelda," began Crazy Hand. "You remember what I was just speaking with you about, certainly. I want your crown. And now, with your wonderful maid that I'm sure you love, you can give it to me."

Zelda's face, already pale, turned an ashen gray. "No." Her whisper was barely audible.

"So," said the Hand, motioning with one finger at Sheik. "Why don't you give me the crown."

Zelda said nothing. From my position on the ground, I could see her fingers clench into fists.

"Are you sure?"

There was a searing pain in my arm and I twisted my head with a screech of agony to see that this Sheik had dug her knife into my skin. With a wrench she dug it in and pulled it out, yanking my own skin with it.

Another shriek of pain escaped me as I began to cry. They couldn't. They would tear all my skin off. They would flay me alive.

Zelda's scream was almost as loud as mine. "Noooo!" Her voice broke as she began shouting and sobbing simultaneously. "No! You can't do that! You monster! Nooo!"

"Zelda," I called, gasping through the pain, salty tears streaming down my cheeks. "Don't give in. Don't!"

"Lucina!" she screamed again.

Excruciating pain as the knife again dug into my arm. My scream was a background noise in my own hearing as agony filled everything. In my peripheral I heard myself shrieking, "No, no, no, no! Stop! Please! Stop!"

"Hiiiiiiiyaahhhhhh!" The yell filled the whole room and through my vision, blurred by tears, I could barely see someone jump on Sheik.

I pushed myself away from the two as they began to fight ferociously. My arm seemed to be on fire that was creeping through my whole body, but my tears dripped down my face and I saw that my hero was Link, his face red with fury, his eyes flashing.

"How. Dare. You. Do. That. To. My. Sister!"

He and Sheik were well matched and as I cowered on the floor Sheik seemed to have the upper hand one moment and the next Link was winning. I gave another scream as Sheik pierced Link through the stomach with her knife.

He gave a roar and whirled his sword around in the air, bringing it down with a mighty cry on Sheik's neck.

With a scream the red eyed assassin's head rolled sideways as Sheik's neck broke and he or she crumpled to the ground, blood pouring down her shoulder in a pool of darkness on the floor.

Link himself was on the stone ground, hands clutching his stomach in pain. Crazy Hand gave a maniacal laugh and flew down a passageway, disappearing in the darkness.

 **This was violent. I know. I'm sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is going to be sad. You know it will be sad... *sob***

I crawled over to Link and grabbed him in an everlasting hug; our last embrace. He stared at me with his blue eyes and stroke my cheek softly with his bloody fingers.

"Lucina," he gasped, his voice hoarse.

"Don't speak," I sobbed, choking.

"Yes. I have to. I… I'm so sorry. I needed money and I never wanted to hurt you, believe me. Please, don't be angry with me. Remember me for this…" His voice faded and his head fell back on my shoulder. I burst into tears.

Link had done wrong, yes, but he was my brother and now he was dead. Gone. Forever. I sobbed harder, remembering how Marth was dead and gone as well, and how soon we all would be. Ike was most certainly dead, and now Zelda would be too…

"I can't…" I was weak and worn from crying, my throat hoarse from screaming, my arm still bleeding painfully. But I had to keep going. I couldn't stop until Zelda was safe.

I pushed myself to my feet, laying Link's head gently on the ground. I smoothed his scraggly, bloody hair from his face, kissed his cheek, and stood, forcing myself to hurry over to Zelda.

"Princess."

"Lucina." Tears stained her face as well. "I'm… I'm so sorry."

"Link didn't hurt you badly, did he?"

"N-no. Not very. Tell me what's happening." She swallowed and it pained me, even more than my arm, to see how she was trying so hard to be brave.

Ten minutes later we were sitting further down the hill, outside in the sunlight. We both lay flat on our backs, eyes closed. My arm had been bandaged and I had unchained Zelda.

"You came with Ike and Snake to get me?"

"Then Marth came. He was dressed all in black with a black hood and…"

Zelda gasped. "Him! The man in the hood! That was… Marth?"

I turned my head to stare at her. "You saw him?"

"He hired himself to Master Hand."

"Master Hand?"

"The larger hand. Crazy Hand's brother."

I closed my eyes again. "They killed him."

"What?"

"Marth."

"Marth!" Zelda was shrieking. "They killed Prince Marth?"

My voice cracked. "Yes." I would never tell her the truth as long as I lived. I knew it wasn't 'they' who had killed Marth. It was Link. But I would carry that to my grave.

She was crying. "I was so sure he would send someone to save me. And he…and he came himself and he was…so brave to die like… like that!"

"Zelda, we have to run from here."

"I know. Can you?"

"I can… Oh!"

"What?"

"Snake."

"He's here, isn't he."

"Yes."

Zelda pushed herself up. "We can't go back for him, Lucina. We have to leave."

I could understand her saying that and it was logically correct, but after seeing my own brother die at the hands of these… Hands, I could not do nothing and let Snake fall to the same demise.

"Zelda, I… Zelda, we…we _have_ to."

"What? Why?" She was unbelieving and I couldn't believe my own actions as I pushed myself to my feet. "I have Link's sword and you can have my dagger. Head down and wait for me. If I don't come by…"

"Don't think for a moment you can be a hero by yourself!" she snapped.

"I'm not doing this to be a hero!" I retorted. "I'm doing this for Snake."

"Snake can take care of himself! In fact, he's supposed to take care of me!" Zelda's blue eyes were flashing and she grabbed my dagger from my hands. "Come on."

She started up the hill.

"Zelda," I faltered. "You're going the wrong way."

"Snake went _up_ the hill, didn't he?" she said.

I scrambled up after her and we hugged.

"We'll go together. After all," she added bitterly. "If Marth is dead, I'm a useless asset now."

"Not to me," I answered sternly.

We headed up together.

The pillared structure was instantly visible and the voices coming from it were also very recognizable.

I crept past the pillars, deeper into the building, glancing back simply to make sure Zelda was still there. She was—though shaking like a leaf—and she gave a very fake reassuring smile that disappeared a moment later.

Closer still we went and then the light from the sky came down. The roof appeared to be open in this place, and past a few more pillars I could just barely make out movements.

Pressing ourselves against a pillar we listened.

"It's very simple. You give me the sword and I set your prince free. Think of it in a logical manner. You give me the sword and he spends a happy rest of his life, marries his princess, and rules as my vassal. Or he can die. You have ten seconds."

I blanched and glanced at Zelda. Her face was pale, but there was a pink flush on her cheeks. "Marth." Her whisper was inaudible, but I could read her lips.

I peered around the edge of the pillar as the Master Hand began to count.

"10-9-8-7…"

I turned desperately to Zelda and mouthed the words, "What do we do?"

She shook her head, her blue eyes wide and desperate. Tears slid down her cheeks.

"6-5-4-3…"

I clutched my sword tightly and again looked around the pillar, watching Ike.

His face was impassive, but his eyes were hard. I could see that they were also desperate. As desperate as I was.

"2… 1."

Ike's hand shot out, the sword clutched in it. The Hand had won.

The white fingers closed around the golden sword and I gave a scream.

"No, Ike! Don't!"

I dashed from my hiding place, sword readied and flashing in the sun, the blood from Sheik still on it.

Ike looked stunned. And completely vulnerable, being weaponless. I stopped short as I saw Marth. He was being held by Crazy Hand, his head drooping forward. But I knew he wasn't dead. He was alive and, in one sense, it was because he was still alive that the Hand now had the sword.

"Give me your sword!" Ike ordered.

"Drop your weapons!" the Hand roared.

"You're killing him!" Crazy Hand screamed.

There was a thundering shout and Snake burst from behind a pillar at the opposite end of the room and with a flip and a leap he landed on Crazy hand and stabbed his dagger deep into the back of the hand. He jerked down, slicing it open and black blood poured down, like a river over the ground, spreading over the cracks in the floor.

The scream from the dying hand echoed and re-echoed through the air. I was frozen. Snake and Ike were not.

With a cry Ike sprang forward to protect Marth, standing between his prince and the Hand. Snake, apparently oblivious to the fact that his princess was very nearby, was avoiding the great golden blade as it swung around, whistling through the air.

I scanned the pillars, horrified to see that Zelda had stepped into view, her dagger clutched in her fingers. "Marth!" she cried.

"Zelda!" Snake's voice was shocked and horror struck and overjoyed all at the same time.

With a grunt he hurled backwards, barely avoiding the blade as it shot past his neck. Master Hand flew faster than I knew he could, burst past me, and straight for Zelda.

I ran after him, screaming, realizing that Ike had taken my sword and I was weaponless. Snake was running after me, shouting as well.

There was a scream and I stopped short, horrified. The Hand hid Zelda from view, but he jerked back suddenly. Three things happened at once. Zelda fell to the ground, the Hand whirled, black blood dripping down his palm from a cut just below his first finger, inflicted by Zelda's dagger, and there was a tinkle as Zelda's crown, gem included, went rolling across the floor, coming to rest by a pillar.

There was a moment of absolute silence and then Snake and the Hand both leapt forward at the same time. I looked around desperately and raced over to Zelda, grabbing her up, and dragging her away, over to Marth. I released her and she dropped into Crazy Hand's black blood. She had fainted.

"Ike!" I gasped. "Go help Snake! You have to!"

"I'm not leaving my prince!" he snapped, readying my sword, Link's sword.

"Do it!" I screamed, grabbing his hands.

He glared at me.

"Ike," said a quiet voice. We whirled to stare at Marth as he weakly raised his head. His face was splashed with black splotches of the blood. "Now. I order you. Do it!"

His voice was fierce and with a jerking, muffled cry Ike turned and dashed forward towards the Master Hand.

Snake was holding the crown and being bashed to pieces by the Hand. The golden sword caught him on the leg as he tried to somersault away and he gave another agonized cry. He couldn't carry on much longer.

Ike leapt onto the Hand with a shout and drove his sword into its 'back'. The Hand's cry was terrifying, like Crazy Hand's, but I was sure it was his last cry. I was wrong.

Snake was flicked away with the thumb and hit a pillar with a sickening thud, crashing to the floor; the crown clutched weakly in one fist.

I raced away from Zelda, splashing through the blood, and scooped up the crown from Snake's fingers. The Hand knocked Ike away and the bodyguard landed on his knees as Master Hand turned and sped towards me.

I curled up into a tight ball, squeezing my eyes shut and bracing my body, the pain in my arm suddenly back, full force now. I clutched the crown tightly.

"Lucina!"

The cry was full of terror and I felt myself being lifted up by the Hand and my eyes fluttered open as I was tossed through the air. I hit something hard, but it wasn't the ground. It was… Ike. The bodyguard had caught me.

Master Hand shot towards us and became a fist.

"Keep a tight hold on the crown and don't move," Ike hissed.

I obeyed and the next moment Ike had tucked into a roll and he somersaulted with me across the ground.

There was a terrific crash as the Hand hit the pillar and plowed right through it, spraying dust and debris everywhere.

Zelda screamed and I gasped from the pain in my arm. Ike was standing now, his face scratched from roll, peering through the dust at the Master Hand. It lay, unmoving, on the pilar it had crumbled.

Ike walked forward slowly, sword at the ready. The Hand did not budge. Finally the bodyguard stood over it, raised his sword and brought it down.

The Hand had not died and, with one final attempt, it shot up, meeting the sword's blade as it went, and pulling Ike up with it as it shot into the air.

But Link's sword had gone too far and the Hand hit the ceiling and crashed back down, black blood flowing out. Ike crashed to the ground with a sickening smack, rolling over the rubble and coming to rest by a rock. Link's sword was no longer in his hand. Instead it was his golden one.

The Hand was dead; the sword was safe; we were victorious.

 **I will whole heartedly admit here that my writing may have gotten worse with repeated words and worse grammar and... word choice etcetera. I'm sorry. When you get into a story, that happens sometimes, and I honestly didn't have time to go over it again.**


	10. Chapter 10

**And... The ending scene. It's short, but you know it's necessary.**

"Stop fussing with your hair, Zelda," I ordered her, grinning. "You look wonderful."

"Not good enough for Marth."

"I think so."

"You said that last time," she answered, frowning at her reflection.

I patted her shoulder. "He won't be perfect. His hair hasn't grown out completely."

"You know as well as I that he's had it styled so it looks good." Zelda sighed. "I thought he was completely stuck up and so… proud before, but now I see how amazing he is and what an unselfish heart he has and… and I don't believe he'll want me anymore now that I actually want _him_."

I sighed as well. "Well, my dearest princess, how will you find out if we don't go to the ball? You know it's started."

"Yes, but what do you think if we stay here and just… talk?"

"Zelda," I said calmly, giving her a smile as I sat down by her side, meeting her gaze in the mirror. "We have talked for weeks about what happened. There's no way to forget about it than going to a dance and being with your fiancé."

Zelda gave a weak smile. "You're right, of course. Come along." She gave a smirk. "I'm sure a certain someone will be waiting for you."

I raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Oh? So certain?"

We entered the brilliantly lighted room and I gasped in wonder at the dazzling chandeliers, like diamonds floating from the ceiling. The people that filled the room were dazzling as well. Beautiful ladies in fabulous dresses, bedecked with jewels; their hair shining with sparkles. The men all looked dashing as well, but my eyes instantly saw Marth.

His crown was shone to perfection and his clothes were flawless. His cape billowed out as he approached us, his perfect smile on his face. He bowed low and took Zelda's hand in his, kissing it.

I was pleasantly surprised that there was no pang of jealousy that this handsome man was not my own. I was happy for Zelda and delighted when Marth took her hand, instantly leading her out on the dance floor. He stayed by her side the whole night.

I myself felt slightly out of place. I was maid, after all. I was not dressed like the other women and was ashamed of my simple red velvet dress. I hastened to the edge of the room and turned at a voice above me.

"You don't like balls either, do you?"

"No, Snake," I responded grimly. "I don't. But why aren't you out dancing?" I asked slyly.

"Because," he responded simply. He didn't glare at me, but he looked annoyed.

"I'll dance with you, Snake."

"Thank you, no. I'll stay by the side."

"Lucina!" It was Samus.

"Hello, princess Samus."

"Oh, please! Just Samus! I haven't gotten a chance to talk with you for a few days. I was so busy preparing my dress! By the way, you look absolutely lovely in that red dress! You look so good in it! And the bodyguard. I'm certain you're pleased to have Zelda back. My, I didn't know how tall you were. And what are you two doing by the side?"

Snake looked extraordinarily uncomfortable and I smiled widely. "Oh, we were just looking for dance partners and didn't want to dance with each other."

"Look no further," said Roy, coming up behind Samus. He took my hand and Samus grabbed Snake's.

His protest was lost as the music began and laughing and beaming I followed Roy through the steps as we whirled around and around. I was happy. Very happy to be safe and sound.

Snake looked superbly embarrassed by dancing with the princess of Yuria, but Samus didn't appear to be aware. And I decided to leave Snake to his fate, knowing it would do him good to loosen up. A bodyguard could always use it. My mind drifted to Ike and as Roy led me to the refreshments table I turned to scan the room.

"Roy, where is your brother?"

"Ike? Oh, find Marth and you'll find him."

I followed those instructions. The prince was speaking with Zelda and both were beaming at each other in what could only be seen as romantic bliss. Somewhat nearby, close to the wall, was Ike. He was staring at his feet, arms folded, muscles bulging.

"He looks lonely," I commented, sipping my drink and keeping my eyes fixed on him.

"Simply a party pooper," Roy shrugged. "Shall we go again? They are doing a circle dance."

"Why don't you take some other young lady. I'm going to talk to Ike. He saved my life you know."

Roy nodded and strolled off and I wove my way over to Ike.

He didn't seem to be aware of my presence, even when I coughed. It was then I realized the entirety of the guests in the ballroom were gathering and holding hands, forming two rings, one inside the other. Circle dances.

I couldn't help the mischievous grin that came to my face and I reached over and grabbed Ike's hand.

"It'll be easier to guard him if you dance near him," I said, pulling him toward the circle.

Thought strong looking, he was surprisingly easy to drag into the dance.

Marth flashed me a grin as he took Zelda's hand and I flashed a smile back as I grabbed Ike's big hand in mine.

He glanced at me and I met his gaze. It was amused, but also… pleased. The dancing was breathless and fun, with steps and whirls, and jumps, and kicks and I knew my face was a bright pink when it was over. I was practically leaning on Ike's arm.

"You can't stop now," he said in his deep voice, gently pushing me off of himself. "They have the couple dancing next."

Everyone had a couple and the dance was not complicated, but the music was lively, and it involved clapping and trotting all over the floor. Including one moment where the couples were rather close together as they held hands. And during that moment Ike leaned forward as if to kiss me. I might have done so, but he pulled away as the music bade, and his smile showed straight white teeth.

 **Does this story need an epilogue? If so I am perfectly willing to make one. PM or R &R if you think so and I will try to get that out. It ****_is_** **sort of an abrupt ending.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to a helpful review I want to go into a little more depth with the aftermath. I was feeling a little lazy when I wrote to talk about it. I wanted to get to the end. But here it is plus an actual epilogue of the events following the dance…**

We stayed in the cave for three days recovering. My arm was constantly bandaged and cleaned by Zelda. I felt guilty having her help me, but she said she enjoyed doing so for a change. Indeed, she gave most of the medical attention, considering my useless arm and the fact that most everyone else was rather incapacitated.

Marth was in a critical condition for most of the time. Zelda tended him as best she could and I saw she no longer thought of him as a haughty prince she was forced to wed. She saw him as a true, brave, not to mention handsome, young man.

Snake refused to let Zelda be much farther than ten feet away. I told him it didn't matter how close she was to him, he couldn't really move, but he gave me a cold look and I said no more. Ike was also being an overly protective bodyguard, but he recovered quickest and so could do more sooner.

Once he walked up to me. "Zelda refused to let me help Marth," he said shortly.

I gave him a confused look. "And…?"

He looked embarrassed. "She said for me to bandage your arm."

My eyes softened. "Okay. Thank you."

He gave a very small short smile.

"Do you know anything about the hands?" I asked, as he proceeded to doctor me.

He shook his head.

"I suppose it doesn't matter now that they're dead."

"Thank goodness."

"Yes."

"But thank you, too," he added, glancing up and meeting my gaze. "I was surprised at how… brave you were. I don't see much of it and it's not normal, but it's… fascinating…" He colored. "Very helpful, I mean."

"Thank you," I said, my voice almost a whisper as I tried not tear up. "I hate this constant pain and seeing people almost die and so much blood and…" I choked and tears slid down my cheeks, "having my own brother kidnap my princess and then die trying to protect me. But, except for Link's death, I wouldn't trade this adventure for the world. Zelda has grown braver. Marth has become so much more than a pompous prince. Snake himself has shown a truer side then I've ever seen before and…" I stopped.

"And?" he prompted with amusement in his tone. His eyes twinkled.

"Well, you have also turned out to be so much nicer then I would have thought. And more than a simple bodyguard. You're a person."

"I certainly hope so," he responded, giving a tight smile.

"Are you angry at me?"

He looked confused. "No."

"Do you want me to say more?"

He chuckled as he tightened the bandage, causing me to wince. His laughing stopped instantly. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No, no. I mean. That is." I slapped his arm playfully. "Yes, you did. But not on purpose. Not a bad kind of hurt."

"I think you would finish your elaboration of how you know me better by saying I'm frustrating, no?"

"Yes. But I'd also add…" I smiled and fluttered my lids. "Handsome."

Ike looked as if he'd been struck and he turned a brilliant pink. "Surely, surely." He stood and walked away. But that evening, as we ate from the food stores we had found in another room in the mountain, I saw he was watching me. And I winked.

Epilogue:

Zelda married Marth and I don't believe any couple was ever as handsome a one as they two made. Zelda looked adoringly at Marth and he smiled down at her, his smile bright.

"Man and wife," proclaimed the priest. The kiss was passionate and, standing by Peach in my white dress, I felt tears come to my eyes. Peach herself had tears in her eyes and I realized it was most likely true that those who seemed pompous or any other certain trait at first, would always prove to be a normal person inside upon further investigation.

Snake and Samus ended up marrying. It was a long journey, but her bubbly cheerfulness and unashamed way of acting pulled him from his shell and fascinated him. He couldn't resist her and I was very happy for them.

And I…? I found I was in love with Ike. Somehow I felt I should have known it all along, but it was not until after Zelda and Marth were married for a few weeks I realized how much I desired their intimacy. And I desired it with one person who would have me for our whole lives; Ike. Yet, though bold, I was not as brave as Samus. I would make no steps forward. And Ike was so hard to read I could not tell if he returned the feelings I did.

One day Marth and Zelda told Ike, Snake, and I to leave because they wished to be alone. As we usually did, we feigned annoyance and hurt, leaving stiffly. As soon as they were out of sight we exchanged smirks and Samus appeared.

"Snake! Come. I need help getting some apples from a tree."

I gave him a shove and he glared at me. Samus grabbed his hand and he went with her, leaving Ike and I alone. As Ike sat down on a bench and heaved a sigh I watched him, admiring everything about him. When he looked up I hastily looked away, but I couldn't fool him.

"Why were you staring at me?"

"You make such an interesting figure sitting there like that," I answered cheerfully.

"Lucina?"

"Yes, Ike?"

"Do you think…? Do you think you you could ever love me? Love me enough for marriage?"

His eyes were looking at me with no mirth. There was stubbornness in the that was prepared to take whatever I threw at him. What I threw at him was myself, in a long embrace.

"Yes, Ike. I already do love you enough and a thousand times more!"

His arms were around me. "Not nearly as much as I do."

And so we were married.

 **Tada. The end! I love finishing stories. It's always so satisfying.**


End file.
